Partners in Crime
by the evil platypus of doom
Summary: CHAPTER 28 UP finally! Gabriel Van Helsing's life isn't going as well as it could be. Anna's dead, and the order is assigning him a new mission. As if things could get worse, he gets a partner who he does not want....
1. Default Chapter

Partners in Crime  
  
Chapter I  
  
::at ocean side riding into field::  
  
They say friends should never have to say goodbye. They say that to say goodbye to someone you love and truly care for, is one of the hardest things to do. But there is something They don't realize; It is harder when you can't say goodbye at all.  
  
And Gabriel Van Helsing knew he would never be able to. He would never get to say goodbye to the one person he had greatly valued. Van Helsing knew he would never get the knowledge or feeling of rest some people take for granted; he would never get a chance to say goodbye to the one person he had regarded as an equal. Gabriel Van Helsing knew he would never say a true goodbye to Anna Valerious.  
  
As he continued to ride into the distance, Van Helsing knew the ashes of Anna were now caught in the wind, blowing softly over the sapphire ocean. While Carl and Van Helsing rode along back to the Holy City of Rome, the sun slowly began to set. As it did, there was a cloud of sadness in the air, which seemed to linger over the riders on horseback like a darkness from which you cannot escape.  
  
As the last piece of light dipped below the horizon, it was like a signal to Van Helsing, like the radiance of the day was not only gone, but that the sun setting was an indication to him. It was an indication that the sun had also set on Anna's life, and therefore sealing her fate.  
  
That night, Carl and Van Helsing slept under the stars. Both of them were thinking about the long journey back to the Knights of the Holy Order that awaited them the next day. As they slept, both were plagued with nightmares of that fateful night in Castle Dracula.  
  
Great, thought Gabriel as he awoke with a start, now I have something else to fear when I go to sleep: the past I remember.  
  
The next morning, an extremely tired Carl and a very gloomy Van Helsing woke most reluctantly. Gabriel had not accepted Anna's death as well as Carl had expected.  
  
I guess you can't really blame him, I mean, he has no past and then what he can remember haunts him, thought Carl. It was sad for Carl to see Van Helsing in this state, looking utterly hopeless. It was even worse for him, because Carl knew that nothing he said would help change what had happened. Nothing Carl said could ever change the past.  
  
When the small camp was packed up, the horses were prepared for the long trek ahead. It was apparent that both were looking forward to getting back to the Vatican City.  
  
Carl missed his lab dearly, the one place he knew better than anyone else and felt at home in. Van Helsing was just looking forward to getting some much needed sleep. In fact, Van Helsing hadn't gotten a good sleep since...since before he had gone to Transylvania looking for a certain Count Dracula as well as a gypsy princess. Now neither of them are alive. One for better and one for worse, thought Van Helsing sullenly. He sighed as he found his thoughts once again remaining over Anna.  
  
The next few days on the way to the Holy City went by much in the same way, with rare words between Carl and Van Helsing, and dreams haunted by Anna's death. Soon enough, the two riders reached the Vatican City. Entering the huge cathedral was like stepping into a cloud. It was beautiful, full of light and color.  
  
Van Helsing's feet automatically led him to the confessional, where he stepped in, not even bothering to see if someone was in there, for it was the dead of night and he was too tired to care. He went to his knees and said, "Forgive me father, for I have sinned."  
  
"It took you long enough to get here," said the Cardinal, as he pulled a lever leading down the stairs into the secret society of the Knights of the Holy Order. Van Helsing wasn't in the mood to protest, so when the Cardinal began walking, he followed without uttered complaint.  
  
"Van Helsing, get some sleep. You look very tired. I shall inform you of your next assignment tomorrow evening. You must leave almost immediately," and at this, van Helsing looked up in anger. He had only just gotten back! "But I think you should sleep now," said the Cardinal calmly, noticing Gabriel's look, "I hope you sleep well."  
  
Carl had gotten in through the friar and monk entrance that he knew better than anyone (he's weird like that). It was a secret passage hidden behind a statue near the back of the cathedral. The entrance led into a tunnel that went almost directly to the lab. The moment he got there, the friar started working on a new sword for Van Helsing. Anyone could make one of these, but I make them the best, Carl thought, plus, he needs a new one because his handy-dandy crossbow which I ingeniously made for him can't tackle all fiends.  
  
After he had decided what to do the next day, Carl re-acquainted himself with everything. He was toying with a silver stake when Van Helsing walked by, clearly on the way to his rooms. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Carl's odd behavior, but said nothing. Carl put the stake down, and smiled stupidly. Van Helsing just kept on walking.  
  
Carl's inventions are getting a tad on the unhealthy side...thought Van Helsing as he finally shut his eyes for what he hoped would be a peaceful sleep.   
  
Ok well, that was the first chapter! Tell me what u think, advice, comments, or anything that can help would be great! Now review! 


	2. i don't need a partner

Hi! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I went away for the weekend  
  
Thanks to: Lady Nessa Quicksilver2402004 For reviewing  
  
Chapter II   
The next day at the order was much more leisurely, but it wasn't quite as perfect as it could have been. For the first time in a long time, Van Helsing got to sleep in, knowing that he didn't have to hunt any monsters today. And for once, he couldn't remember his dreams, a rare treat he didn't often get to enjoy.  
Well, well, what a surprise. I actually got a good sleep for once...thought Van Helsing as he groggily opened his eyes late that morning.  
  
Van Helsing was astonished that his morning was going relatively well, until he stepped out of his rooms. He was greeted by Carl.  
"Good morning Van Helsing," said Carl as he practically ran into Gabriel  
"Oh, hullo Carl."  
"Not in the mood to talk? Well, you do look very tired. You must have gotten a good sleep though, if you are just waking up now."  
"I'm not really in the mood to talk, Carl, you're right. I did get a fairly good sleep though, and I'm just going to walk around now-"said Gabriel before he was interrupted by Carl.  
"Oh! You aren't doing anything Van Helsing?"  
"Well, I was on my way for a walk but-"  
"Why don't you come over to the lab and I can show you the sword I'm making you?"  
"Um, it's alright. I think I'll just take a walk," said Van Helsing, caught off his guard at Carl asking to see his inventions.  
"Come on! It'll be fun!" said Carl in excitement as he led the way to the lab, obviously expecting Gabriel to follow him.  
"I highly doubt 'fun' is the right word for it..." muttered Gabriel under his breath as he reluctantly trudged behind Carl.  
When the two got to the lab, Carl excitedly started showing Van Helsing a crucifix that had been drenched in Holy Water, a pair of Tojo blades, and a silver stake.  
"Oh, look," said Van Helsing as he came upon the silver stake,"it's your dangerous toy. Put a warning label on it." And with that, not wanting to see any more of Carl's inventions, Gabriel walked away to explore other areas of the order, and maybe even go into the church. Carl hadn't even showed him the sword.  
After walking far away from Carl, Van Helsing decided on the latter; he would go into the church. He needed a bit of luck, and who better to ask, than the One who controls all? (God for those who didn't get it)  
After leaving the order's secret area, Van Helsing walked to a pew near the front of the great cathedral, and prayed for luck, and that Carl wouldn't accidentally kill himself with the silver stake before he got a chance to finish the sword he was apparently making. After a while, he got up and went back into the order, not really wanting to go outside or to do much else. As he was entering, he clumsily ran into a woman clad all in black.  
The woman fell over and Gabriel cursed.  
"Watch where you're going!" she said as she brushed her self off.  
"Sorry," said Van Helsing," Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm ok, but just watch where you're going next time!"  
Van Helsing hadn't meant to run into her, and his somewhat enjoyable morning was going downhill after that odd occurrence.  
After stopping to say hello to Carl, for lack of something to so, Gabriel was informed by the little friar that the Cardinal had told him to tell Van Helsing that he would be assigned his next mission that night, and that he might have to get a partner.  
"I don't need a partner! I've never had a partner! I didn't even know I could have a partner! " said Van Helsing angrily after Carl told him the facts.  
"I know you don't, but the Cardinal seems to think you do. I mean, with you getting bit by that werewolf and all..."  
Carl knew at once that he shouldn't have said the bit about the werewolf the moment he saw Gabriel's eyes. They were a mix of fury and sadness. When he had become the werewolf, he had killed Dracula, but he had also killed Anna Valerious, the person he had also been sent to protect until Dracula's death. I t was true, she had died after Dracula had, and it was true that after that moment in time, Van Helsing wasn't responsible for her. But the problem was, he had wanted to be responsible for her. He had wanted to be with her. He had loved her. Anna's death was obviously still a touchy subject to him, and preferred not to talk about it. I don't need a partner thought Van Helsing. The Cardinal's crazy if he thinks he is going to give me one. It was evident that Gabriel much preferred flying solo, not that he would know the difference, because he had never had a partner. Doing assignments alone was what Van Helsing was meant to do, or so he thought....  
  
that's it for ch. 2! Now review and tell me what u thought!  
  
I'll try and update soon! 


	3. partners

Thanks for reviewing! Reviews make me happy!  
  
Lady Nessa mrs.captainjohnnydepp burst-my-bubble  
  
Thank you!  
  
Chapter III  
  
After running into the woman in the entry way, Van Helsing's day went badly, well, more badly than his morning. He almost fell on top of Carl while walking around the armory following a sharp corner. After a few more happenings like this, Van Helsing decided to read in his room. What's the danger of that? Van Helsing thought, There aren't any people in my quarters, and the book isn't going to be possessed or anything.  
Evening came, and after reading about five minutes, Gabriel got bored. Thankfully, he was called to the cardinal's office. He trudged on to the cardinal's office, hoping he didn't meet and accident waiting to happen. While he walked on to the cardinal's headquarters, Van Helsing realized he wasn't alone. Someone was following him, and he could feel it. Gabriel turned in one quick movement, but no one was there. Van Helsing continued to walk, but he sensed someone behind him. When he reached the door to the cardinal's office, Van Helsing made one last turn. He saw nothing, but was startled when he heard a cool, female voice to his left. "A bit paranoid, aren't we?" the woman in the shadows said. It was the woman Gabriel had run into in the entry way to the order. Van Helsing raised an eyebrow when she gracefully stepped forward. The woman was tall, with long, straight brown hair. She was in only black, other than a silver cross around her neck. She was wearing leather riding boots, and a jacket much like Van Helsing's, but a few inches shorter, and it was more fitted to her slim figure. The woman saw Gabriel's eyes moving up and down her body and cleared her throat to get his attention. "Can I help you?" she said in annoyance, just as the door to the cardinal's office opened. The two stepped inside and the cardinal motioned for them to sit. There were two chairs, and both went for the same one. The woman sat down first and smiled innocently as Van Helsing rolled his eyes in sarcasm and grabbed the other one. The moment Van Helsing and the woman were seated the cardinal spoke. "Van Helsing, meet your new partner." Gabriel looked at the woman, who was staring at him in bewilderment. Well, everyone does talk about him as the 'Great Van Helsing'....but I highly doubt he is as good as the rumors, she thought. It was very apparent that Van Helsing was none to pleased with the new arrangement, and decided to forgo the rest of the lecture Gabriel knew he was about to get concerning his new assignment. As he began to walk away, the cardinal shouted at him. "Gabriel! Come back here and introduce yourself like a gentleman!" "I am not in the mood to introduce myself to silly little girls that will call themselves my partner just because I was assigned one for a no good reason! I didn't even know I could have a partner!" And with this Gabriel began once more to leave the office. It was clear that the woman, who was armed and dangerous, didn't like being called a 'silly little girl'. It was also clear that she knew her weapons well. In a few swift movements, she had a small, yet very sharp blade held firmly at the offender's neck. "I think, in the safety of yourself, you should take that back." The last three words were said in great importance, in a whisper more dangerous than a swarm of agitated wasps. This whisper, however, had no affect whatsoever on Van Helsing, and he hit the blade away and said, "Why should I?" Gabriel said this in more of a challenge, not believing that she would be able to stop him, than in a question signifying defiance.  
He continued to go along his way, when, once again, Gabriel was stopped by a much longer and sharper sword.  
"Apologize to me now," the woman said, still in that deadly whisper.  
  
The cardinal had been watching all of this, and decided that it was time to break the moment up. "Yes, Van Helsing, I think you should apologize to her," and seeing that Gabriel wasn't in a rush to, he added, "Now."  
Van Helsing glared at both of them, and said in an almost thoroughly insincere way, "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, shape or form." The cardinal wouldn't have excepted the apology, and he looked at the woman to see if she did.  
"That will have to do, I suppose," she said. When she saw the triumphant look on Gabriel's face, she added, "For now." The woman pulled her sword away from Van Helsing's neck, and sheathed it.  
"Well," said the woman, "'The Great Van Helsing' isn't very polite."  
"That's because 'The Great Van Helsing' is in a very bad mood," stated Gabriel in mocking exasperation.  
"It has been made apparent that you know my name, but I have yet to hear yours."  
"That's because I haven't said it." (A/n sleepy hollow)  
"Now, now, don't be rude and introduce yourself," said the cardinal to the woman in black.  
"Fine then. I'm Aluka Tirana." Out of nowhere, Carl entered the office in a rush.  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and then asked, "What are you doing here Carl?"  
"Um, sorry to interrupt anything. I just came to talk to the cardinal, you know, another honest man of God."  
"Honest?" said Van Helsing. Gabriel rolled his eyes and then did a fake cough that sounded remarkably like 'barmaid'. Carl understood this, and went red. The cardinal didn't catch what Van Helsing was trying to say, much to Carl's relief.  
When his face turned a normal shade again, Van Helsing noticed the woman in the room.  
"Van Helsing, who's your friend?" interrogated Carl in interest.  
"Oh this is-my new partner," Carl raised an eyebrow. "Her name is-"  
Aluka interrupted him, "Aluka Tirana. I'm pleased to meet you Carl- that is your name, correct?"  
"Yes," said Carl, simply bubbling with childlike-excitement that the pretty lady in black knew his name.  
"Oh, I see. You must be getting ready for your next assignment. I'll just be leaving you to that." As he started to leave, the cardinal caught his attention.  
"Carl, why in a hurry to leave? After all, you are going with them." Van Helsing couldn't help but give a little snigger, for the look on Carl's face was one as if someone had told him his mother had died. Carl and Aluka glared at Gabriel, who turned his laughter into a cough.  
"What?" he said as innocently as possible. Aluka rolled her eyes.  
"So, where are we going this time?"  
  
end ch. III  
  
I hope you liked it!  
  
Now, go review and tell me what you thought! I love reviews! They make me smile! 


	4. the assignment

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!  
  
burst-my-bubble: thanks so much! I'm glad u think ive got talent! That means a lot to me  
  
Lady Nessa: you have learned well....never, ever cross him in a bad mood (  
  
Tiger: thanks so much for the advice, I was going to bring that up in the next chapter, u know, why the cardinal's all respectful of her and stuff  
  
Mrs.captainjohnnydepp aka Countess Jackman: hehe sleepy hollow smiles my sn for im is jacaranda214. I really like your new pen name!  
  
Thank you!!!!!!  
  
Recap: "So, where are we going?"  
  
They all did want to know where they were going. Van Helsing's mood had improved much, and he was sitting in his chair, sulking.  
  
"Oh yes, cardinal, do enlighten us. I'm excited to the point of spontaneous combustion," said Gabriel, his voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, we are the clever one, Van Helsing," said Aluka in mockery, "I would have a battle of the wits with you, but it's against my moral code to attack people unarmed." (A/n hot topic sticker I have)  
  
"Come here!" Gabriel said to Aluka, and when she didn't come, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the office. "Ok, listen to me. I've had enough of your crap right now. The only reason I didn't kill you in there was because for some odd reason the cardinal respects you. I have no idea why. I didn't even know women could work in the order! And if it were up to me, who most unfortunately it isn't, you wouldn't even be allowed in the order! You're a woman, and you can easily drive people to want to kill you! The cardinal, for some strange reason gave me a partner, and that was you. I don't need a partner, and I definitely, don't want you as a partner, and I don't really know of anyone who would, other than a lonely man in a bar. So, you had better start showing some respect for me, because if you don't, I will gladly slit your throat."  
  
Van Helsing stormed back into the office, leaving Aluka there speechless. I suppose I should be a little nicer. And he does deserve respect. This is my second assignment...and I don't need a partner anymore than he does, she thought. Ok, maybe a partner could be helpful...Aluka walked in a moment after Van Helsing.  
  
"I believe you were wondering where your next assignment would be, is that correct, Van Helsing?" asked the cardinal.  
  
"Yes. We were just about to get there, when someone decided to be smart with me." He glared at Aluka, who respectfully looked down in shame.  
  
"I know you aren't going to like this Gabriel, but its back to Transylvania."  
  
"WHAT?! Why the bloody hell are we going back there???!!!!!" Gabriel yelled in fury. Too many of his bad memories were there...  
  
"Yes, Van Helsing, back to Transylvania." This is not my day...thought Van Helsing bitterly.  
  
"And why, may I ask am I going back there?" questioned Van Helsing, his bad temper increasing.  
  
"We have a situation."  
  
"A situation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What kind of a 'situation' do we have?"  
  
"He's back."  
  
Van Helsing cursed his terrible luck, not even aware why Dracula had returned for, what? The second time?  
  
"Wait, who's back?" asked Aluka, though no one made acknowledgement that she had said anything.  
  
"But...how?" asked Van Helsing, befuddled by this disturbing bit of information.  
  
"We are not quite sure. The most likely theory would be that the devil once again brought him back."  
  
"Who's he?!"  
  
"Why would the devil bring him back again, when he had failed before? This doesn't make any sense..."  
  
"Apparently, the devil found a way for living children other than Frankenstein's Monster-"  
  
"He wasn't a monster," Gabriel interrupted.  
  
"Ok, then Frankenstein's creation; which you failed to kill."  
  
"I have told you a hundred times why I didn't kill him. He wasn't evil, therefore I couldn't kill him," Van Helsing stated plainly.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Aluka in frustration and confusion. "I still have no clue what we are talking about!"  
  
"That's because there is no 'you' in 'we'," said Gabriel in irritation.  
  
"Well, Gabriel, she is going to go with you, so she should know what we are talking about."  
  
"What?! Fine. Your choice, but I'm not going to answer her stupid questions when we are there."  
  
Aluka decided that she would just start ignoring his comments.  
  
"Dracula. Count Vladislaus Dracula. That's who we are talking about."  
  
"But, didn't you just recently kill him?" Aluka asked Van Helsing.  
  
"Yes, or, apparently, so I thought. I mean, I saw his ashes, there, right in front of my eyes."  
  
"So, basically, our assignment is to go and kill him....again?" asked Aluka.  
  
"Yes. But, we still don't know how to kill him...for the third time," said the cardinal.  
  
"That could be a slight drawback..." said Aluka in sarcasm, a smile on her face, trying to bring humor into the conversation.  
  
"Just a slight one," said Gabriel, and for the first time in an extensive amount of time, a smile tugged along Gabriel's lips, as he looked at Aluka, for the first time, really looking at her. He noticed her long face, deep brown eyes and fiery smile.  
  
Aluka looked at him, and saw his handsome face, and beautiful eyes, eyes that had been through more violence, hardships and grief than their share.  
  
He isn't that bad looking...she thought...especially when he smiles.  
  
Gabriel moved his attention to the cardinal once again, who was smiling.  
  
"What?" said Gabriel and Aluka in unison.  
  
"Nothing," said the cardinal, still smiling, "So, about the rest of your assignment..."  
  
That's it for ch 4!  
  
Um, I'm gonna try and update soon!  
  
Please review! 


	5. bait?

Ch V  
  
Thank you!  
  
Countess Jackmanur story is really good! Keep it going!  
  
Lady Nessathanks! Perhaps you think correctly...  
  
Taylorconnections....a movie...yessssss they are good. you can direct it...and we'll call up Hollywood studios for a tad o' actors we need...we can take Johnny too, cuz he shall be out moral support...  
  
Burst-my-bubblethanks!  
  
Reviews mean a lot to me!  
  
"The rest of out assignment?" asked Aluka skeptically.  
  
"The rest," said the cardinal, "Will be simple enough. It doesn't concern you, Aluka, so you may leave. Get your things packed, and get a good sleep."  
  
"You're gonna need it," said Gabriel.  
  
"Thanks for the tip, Gabriel."  
  
Van Helsing, who hadn't been looking at her, turned at the sound of his name.  
  
"Goodnight, cardinal. Goodnight," she said, looking at Van Helsing.  
  
"Goodnight...Aluka."  
  
If we are going to be partners, we might as well be on a first name basis, thought Van Helsing. He got up to leave, but the cardinal stopped him.  
  
"Wait, I have to tell you about the rest of the assignment."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You are probably wondering why I have been so kind to Aluka."  
  
"Yeah, I was."  
  
"It isn't very fair, especially, since the girl doesn't know, but you are going to use her as bait."  
  
"Bait. I don't get it."  
  
"She will help you with the mission in other ways too, of course, but she will be a bait for Dracula."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The way for Dracula to have living children, is for him to have a living mother."  
  
"Oh," said Van Helsing, "So we are going to lure Dracula to us using the girl, Aluka?"  
  
"Yes, that is one reason why she's is going. You should have tried a little harder to kill Frankenstein's...creation. I know, I know, it wasn't evil," added the cardinal when he saw Gabriel protest.  
  
"So, Van Helsing, you must use her as bait as soon as possible."  
  
"Not as soon as possible, I will wait...for the opportune moment."  
  
"Very well, you may leave."  
  
Gabriel got up to go, and his feet led him to his quarter's, where he prepared for his next long assignment....with a partner....in Transylvania...Definitely not my day...he thought. Definitely not.  
  
The next morning, bright and early, Aluka and Gabriel woke and headed for the armory. When they got there, they found, much to Gabriel's amusement, that Carl had nodded out on the table.  
  
Aluka motioned to Van Helsing to be quiet. Then, she snuck up behind Carl, and, with perfect timing poked him in the center of his back, making him twitch, wake up, and fall to the floor.  
  
Aluka broke into a fit of giggles, and Van Helsing smiled at Carl, on the floor and looking utterly confused.  
  
"I'm alright," he said, just making Aluka laugh more.  
  
"It really wasn't that funny," he said simply, not happy that he had been awakened.  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"Was."  
  
"It was not!"  
  
"You are so very in denial, because it was hilarious."  
  
Carl and Aluka went 'was-wasn't' for a while, before Van Helsing interrupted.  
  
"Break it up children." They stopped, after being called children. When Gabriel turned his back to Aluka, she mouthed "Was" at Carl. Not noticing that Gabriel was talking to him, he mouthed back, "Wasn't".  
  
"Carl!"  
  
"What? Oh, yes?"  
  
"Are you even listening?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Ok, then I will need the things I just mentioned for the assignment."  
  
Aluka doubled over in silent laughter. Carl looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Those items included...?"  
  
"FINE! I'LL JUST TELL YOU AGAIN! SINCE YOU CAN'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME FOR THREE SECONDS WHILE I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU WHAT I NEED!" yelled Gabriel, clearly once again in a bad mood.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry," whispered Carl, looking like a mouse.  
  
"I need standard anti-vampire stuff. And that new sword you were talking about. Oh, and some Tojo blades. That should do it. Oh, and the girl will need stuff too."  
  
"Alright," said Carl, scurrying around getting everything Gabriel had asked for.  
  
"I have a name you know," said Aluka to Gabriel. If he heard her, he didn't let her know it.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
After Carl, had gotten all of Gabriel's things, including hid new sword, that had a black and silver hilt, with a perfectly balanced blade.  
  
"Wow Carl. This is really nice. Thanks."  
  
"Aluka, I also made a sword for you."  
  
"Oh thanks Carl!"  
  
He handed it to her, and Aluka was amazed. It was beautiful. It had a silver hilt with a design that looked like a ripple in a stream protecting her hand (u know, like that thing that protects your knuckles if anyone whacks your hand). The blade was curved ever so slightly (think Arwen's sword in lotr) and there was a design on it like the hilt on the sword.  
  
"Carl, it's great. Thank you so much." And she went over to him and hugged him. The little friar went pink.  
  
"So, let's head out," said Gabriel, killing the moment, much to Carl's displeasure.  
  
"Yes, let's go," agreed Aluka, and followed Van Helsing out to get some horses.  
  
"This is gonna be long trip," said Van Helsing to himself as he heard Aluka drop something and Carl say, "Oh, I'll get that for you." "Thanks Carl," he heard. Gabriel rolled his eyes, as he turned to tell them to hurry up.  
  
A very long trip...he thought as they ran to catch up with him, Carl almost tripping on his friar outfit.  
  
Ok then, ch V for u!  
  
I need your input, so review please! Thanks!  
  
the evil platypus of doom 


	6. the coat

Ch VI  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Countess Jackman  
  
Waffle  
  
Thank you!  
  
When Van Helsing had thought that it would be a long trip, he was right. Just getting to Transylvania was hard enough, especially with a new partner, and Carl. Aluka could ride a horse better than Carl and was equal enough with Gabriel, so keeping up wasn't a problem. Food wasn't an issue either. The problem had been the weather...  
  
It was the end of November, and snow was falling as the riders crossed the land to get to the Carpathians. Carl got cold too easily, and when Carl got to numb to hold the reins properly, they had to pull over. When they would pull over, the horses would start to get cold.  
  
By the time that Carl would once again be ready to head out, Aluka's lips were blue, and she was freezing. They couldn't stay out in the open forever, and needed to find a place to spend the night.  
  
"Listen, Aluka, how cold are you?" asked Van Helsing. All he really had to was look at her to see that she was freezing.  
  
"I'm...pretty cold," she said, shivering.  
  
"Alright. We have to make it too a place where we can stay the night. Like a cave or something."  
  
"Ok," she said, "I'll be fine." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He handed her his long coat, which she put over hers.  
  
"Thanks," she said, slipping it on. Van Helsing just nodded.  
  
That was really nice of him...she thought...Maybe he isn't that bad after all...  
  
Now I am going to be the one to freeze...thought Gabriel...Great.  
  
After doing his good deed of the day, Gabriel got on his horse, ready for a long ride. Carl and Aluka got on their mounts, and followed as Van Helsing took off.  
  
They rode a long time, trying to find some where that could possibly be fit for human habitation. After a while, they reached a small town, with a population of about one hundred. Fortunately, though, they had a small tavern with lodging in it.  
  
They put their horses into the stables, and then walked in. Only seven people were in there, and they were all drinking, smoking and exchanging stories.  
  
"Go get it Bob," said one of the skinny old men.  
  
"Right," said the 'Bob'.  
  
"How can I help you?" said 'Bob'.  
  
"Oh, you two must have just gotten married!" said another jolly looking old man to Aluka and Van Helsing. "See my friends; they even still have the priest!"  
  
"I'm a friar," said Carl from the corner.  
  
"We aren't married," said Aluka.  
  
"Oh," said a younger man, "Then it's a traveler and his whore." All the card-players laughed. But the laughter stopped when they noticed that there was a long curved sword at the man's neck. He looked petrified.  
  
"I suggest you saying sorry," said Van Helsing, a smirk on his face. Aluka glared at the man when he didn't say anything, and she twisted her blade ever so slightly, making a small cut on the man's neck. There was dead silence as the man uttered something inaudible.  
  
"What was that?" asked Aluka.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Damn right."  
  
The young man got up angrily and left the tavern.  
  
"Sorry about young William, he has a sharp tongue," said Bob apologetically.  
  
"Do you have any rooms?" asked Van Helsing.  
  
"Yes. I have just two."  
  
"That should work...I hope."  
  
After being showed the two rooms, the party rented them for the night, and then decided to obviously get them. They weren't about to go and find somewhere else.  
  
Gabriel paid the cost of the rooms, and got the keys to the room.  
  
"Um, what's the sleeping arrangement going to be?" asked Carl meekly.  
  
"Isn't it clear?" said Aluka, "I will get my own room and you two will share one."  
  
"No way am I sharing a room with Carl."  
  
"Trust me; you aren't my first choice as room-mate either Van Helsing."  
  
"Well, who says Aluka gets her own room?" asked Van Helsing of Carl.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Wait, I'm the only girl," said Aluka. Carl and Gabriel were looking at her like '....?'  
  
"I deserve my own room," said Van Helsing.  
  
"No you don't, I am a man of God and I need space for..."  
  
"Your bar maids?" asked Van Helsing, smiling.  
  
Carl blushed. Aluka had a somewhat good idea of what Gabriel meant when he said 'bar maid'.  
  
"I agree with Aluka then," said Carl defiantly, "She is the only girl and she does deserve her own privacy."  
  
"Fine. Side with her then. Aluka, you can have your own room then."  
  
She smiled, took the key, and walked to her room.  
  
Gabriel took the key and walked to Carl's and his room, which was right next to Aluka's.  
  
"I call the bed, and you get to sleep on the floor," said Gabriel.  
  
"Oh, so the friar has to rough it huh? So sweet we are."  
  
"I know."  
  
The two rooms consisted of a large bed, a wooden chest, a small table and two chairs, and a window looking out to the snowy landscape below (they were on the second floor). The bathroom was small, but it would serve its purpose.  
  
"Van Helsing, I am going to go downstairs to see if those men are still playing cards," said Carl. Gabriel was sitting in one of the chairs, his left elbow on the table and his hand rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
"You do that."  
  
About a half an hour later, Carl was still down stairs, and both Aluka and Gabriel were in the exact same position simply thinking. Both were tired and decided to go to sleep. Gabriel made it to sleep before Aluka though.  
  
She decided to go and give Van Helsing his coat back. When she walked into his room, that was unlocked because Carl hadn't come back yet, she noticed he was asleep. Aluka had to admit he was very handsome when he was asleep. She smiled as she put the coat on a coat hanger next to the door.  
  
"Goodnight," she whispered making a mental note to herself to properly thank him tomorrow.  
  
-hope you liked this chappie! I had a great time writing it!  
  
Now please go and review. Reviews motivate me to write!  
  
-the evil platypus of doom 


	7. we are staying where?

Ch VII  
  
Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot!  
  
Taylor-screenplay, eh? Lol  
  
Ok then, here be chapter seven! Hope you like!  
  
The next morning, Aluka woke after a good night's sleep. After getting dressed in normal clothes, she walked over to Van Helsing's room. She knocked, and when she heard Gabriel say come in, she entered.  
  
He was standing near the bed; with out a shirt on. Aluka gaped. Oh he so works out, she thought. She blushed as he looked at her, noticing that she was staring.  
  
"What?" he asked, not getting it.  
  
"Nothing," she said, although it was clear that 'nothing' didn't cover it.  
  
"Sorry, I'll let you get dressed," she said leaving.  
  
"All guys don't wear their shirt to sleep...," he said , "She needs to get out more."  
  
As she walked dumbstruck back into her room, it made sense that he would sleep with his shirt off. I mean, all guys do, she thought. She was opening her door, when Carl came up the stairs.  
  
"Someone was out late," said Aluka to Carl who hadn't come back to the room to sleep.  
  
"Someone is red as blood," Carl retorted.  
  
"Oh, really? Still?" She rubbed her face like if she did that the redness would go away.  
  
"What happened?" asked Carl suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Aluka lied.  
  
Carl opened the door, saw Van Helsing without a shirt, and understood. He smiled evilly as he looked at Aluka, then at Gabriel, then back at Aluka.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to play a little matchmaker then."  
  
"Listen, I don't have feelings for him," she said, not really lying, but not really telling the truth either. She did like him. She just didn't want to get her heart broken if something happened to him on one of his many missions.  
  
Aluka walked into her room, and sat down on her bed. She barely had a moment to think, when Van Helsing, who was now fully dressed, entered.  
  
"We are going to move on," he said.  
  
"Ok," she said, grabbing her few items.  
  
He led the way down the stairs to the tavern and out to the stables. As they saddled up and took off, Aluka remembered that she was supposed to thank Van Helsing for the coat today. Well, thank him properly.  
  
"Van Helsing, I never got to thank you for letting me borrow your coat," she yelled.  
  
"It wasn't a problem," he said.  
  
"You nearly froze yourself!"  
  
"I was fine," he lied. He had actually been quite cold.  
  
She rode her horse right up next to his, and whispered, "You weren't," in his ear before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She rode off smiling. Carl, for once, had been leading the group, and Aluka rode up next to him.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" he asked, when he saw her expression.  
  
She didn't comment. Carl looked back at Van Helsing, to see him looking slightly stunned yet pleased, and his left hand was touching his check.  
  
Carl smiled. But he didn't smile as big as Aluka.  
  
The rest of the day, Van Helsing seemed to be in a much better mood. He was truly himself for the first time since before Anna had died. The three riders got a lot of distance that day, and knew that if they kept up the pace, that they would probably make it to the place they were staying before nightfall.  
  
Actually, now that she thought about it, Aluka didn't know where they were going to stay. Neither did Gabriel. Only Carl knew.  
  
"Hey, Van Helsing, do you know where we are staying?" asked Aluka.  
  
"No, I don't, but I think that Carl does," he responded, "Carl! Do you know where we are staying?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you when we started off. We are staying at the Valerious Manor."  
  
"Why there?" asked Van Helsing, with out showing any emotion in his voice.  
  
"When the last of the Valerious died, it was in the will that the manor go to the Holy Order."  
  
"That's odd," commented Gabriel.  
  
"That is, because I have never even heard of the Valerious family. Well, I have, and I know just a bit. I'm pretty sure all of them are dead now, though."  
  
"Yes," said Van Helsing, "All are dead." He sped his mount up and went to lead the group.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I say something that offended him," asked Aluka, confused.  
  
"It isn't you," explained Carl. "His last assignment was to protect the last of the Valerious family from Dracula..." It went on and Carl explained everything.  
  
"Oh," said Aluka sadly, when it was done. "So that's why Gabriel has been so sullen lately."  
  
"Yes. He isn't quite over it."  
  
"I wouldn't be," she said quietly, never knowing exactly how Van Helsing had defeated Count Dracula.  
  
"I lost my family a year ago," said Aluka sadly. "That's when I came to the Vatican City, looking for a place of safety. I met the cardinal in confession one day, and he took pity on me. Then I came here."  
  
"I'm sorry about your family," said Carl.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm pretty much over it though."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Carl, Aluka, we're almost there," said Van Helsing from the front.  
  
"Ok!" yelled Aluka. She sped up to Van Helsing .  
  
"Is it that castle just there?" asked Aluka of Van Helsing, pointing to the Valerious Manor.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll race you there."  
  
"Ok," said Van Helsing, darting off, Aluka close behind him.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you!" yelled Aluka, just inches ahead of Van Helsing.  
  
"You wish," Van Helsing yelled back, smiling and speeding up.  
  
The horses ran as fast as their legs could carry them. First Aluka was in front, then Gabriel, and it went back in forth like that until Aluka got a bit of a lead. Out of nowhere, Van Helsing rode up right next to Aluka.  
  
"How did you get her?" asked Aluka in surprise.  
  
"I have talent."  
  
"Well, you're about to lose to a girl," said Aluka, as the horses ran neck in neck to the finish. Aluka just barely beat Gabriel.  
  
"Damn," he said under his breath.  
  
Aluka smiled.  
  
"Whoa. Is that where we are staying?" asked Aluka, looking up at the Valerious Manor.  
  
"Yep."  
  
That was ch VII! Hope you like! Reviews are good! I shall try and update soon!

the evil platypus of doom


	8. of libraries and full moons

Chapter VIII  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!  
  
Autumngold-Gabriel was very yummy!  
  
KillerKitty16-I like Anna/Van Helsing too, but I didn't feel like writing a fic about that. I'm glad u think it's well written!  
  
Countess Jackman-that's right, u update ur stories!  
  
Thank you!  
  
Recap: "Whoa, is that where we're staying?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Aluka looked up at the huge building in front of her. It was very big, as she noticed.  
  
"That's huge!" Aluka said to Van Helsing.  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty big," commented Gabriel. He rode his mount up to the stables, Aluka following.  
  
"Where's Carl?" asked Aluka, noticing that no one was behind her.  
  
Her questioned was answered as a tired-looking Carl rode up to the stables.  
  
"Why did you two have to race? I can't keep up!" Aluka laughed and Gabriel smiled. Van Helsing knew that Carl wasn't the best of horseback riders.  
  
"I'll show you how to ride better later," Aluka told Carl, mostly out of pity. Gabriel smiled, remembering the time he had tried to teach Carl how to ride better. It had been during the first trip to Transylvania. His offer had also been out of pity, though after trying to teach him a little, Carl had improved slightly. With 'slightly' being the key word, Carl also fell off his mount about twenty five times when he tried to gallop. He walked into the large manor reminiscing on that thought.  
  
"Thanks," said Carl, also remembering his prior lesson and smiling. He looked around to make sure that Van Helsing either wasn't there or wasn't in ear shot.  
  
"But don't tell Van Helsing," added Carl.  
  
Aluka raised her eyebrow.  
  
"He'll just laugh at me," explained Carl.  
  
"No he won't, but, it is your choice." Van Helsing, having already walked into the castle left Aluka there without knowing where to go. So, Carl led the way for Aluka and himself.  
  
"I am going to go up to the library, and if you follow me, there'll be a room for you just to the right."  
  
"Thanks, Carl." She followed him up the stairs and to her room.  
  
"Um, Van Helsing's room is down the hall and mine is right next to his. The library is just up the stairs at the end of the hall."  
  
"See you later Carl," said Aluka, walking into her room. It was very spacey, with a big window, and a door that led to a porch that looked out onto the small town that lay beneath the castle. She opened the windows to look out onto the town.  
  
Aluka walked around her room, decided that she liked it, and, although it was late in the evening, decided to go up to the library. Once she got there, Aluka knew right away why they call it a library. There were huge shelves of books, and a large desk covered in them. Aluka looked around, and she saw that Carl and Van Helsing were both reading.  
  
"Hullo," she said to them.  
  
"Hi," said Carl, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Hello," said Van Helsing, who was sitting in one of the squishy arm chairs.  
  
"What are you reading?" Aluka asked Van Helsing.  
  
"Oh, it's just a little bit of entertainment. Nothing much really."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"What are you reading Carl?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just re-checking the history of Dracula and vampires."  
  
"Oh, well, that's nice," said Aluka, not really knowing what to say to that, because she didn't really care, even though she knew she should, since it did concern her new assignment.  
  
"So, where do you think Dracula will be this time?" asked Aluka of both Carl and Van Helsing.  
  
"I don't know, but the best place to start would be to look at Castle Dracula or Castle Frankenstein. He could be almost anywhere," said Gabriel.  
  
"Ah, I see. Okay, then it looks like we are going to have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight," said Aluka, turning to leave.  
  
"Goodnight," said both Carl and Van Helsing.  
  
Aluka went back to her room, ready for a good sleep. She went to close the huge windows, which she had had open to let some cool air in. Unfortunately, the air had been much chillier than she had hoped, and it was making the room cold.  
  
As she went to close it, she decided to step outside onto the porch and look around before changing into her night clothes. Even though it was a very cold night, the breeze didn't feel cold to Aluka, it just felt slightly calming. She looked down onto the town below, and saw only a new undertaker out around the graveyard, probably protecting the dead from grave robbers.  
  
The only other building in the town that showed a sign of life was the small bar. It had its lights on, and every once in a while a person would walk in or out of it. Most who walked out did so in a drunken swagger, some even falling on the way.  
  
Aluka wondered why she could see so well, when she noticed the moon. It was clearly her source of light. It was also full. Just as this dawned on her, Aluka heard a howl from the darkness below.  
  
That be all for ch. VIII. I hope you like!  
  
Please review!  
  
-the evil platypus of doom 


	9. werewolf problem

Chapter IX  
  
Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me!

CaptainKrysSparrow

Lady Nessa  
  
Thanks!  
  
Recap: The moon is full, and Aluka hears a howl from her porch in the darkness below.  
  
Oh crap, she thought, knowing that when Dracula came back, his cursed werewolves must have come back again. And, they were probably once again under Dracula's control.  
  
Great, she thought, another evil to deal with. Dracula will be enough to handle, and we don't need these things on our tail. She walked quickly up to the library to tell Van Helsing and Carl of what she heard.  
  
Apparently Carl and Van Helsing had heard the howl too, because both were walking out of the library down to the armory.  
  
"You heard it too?" Aluka asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Gabriel.  
  
"Well, are we going to go hunt it?"  
  
"Yes, follow Carl and me to the armory. We have to get silver."  
  
"Okay. Where do you think it is?"  
  
"Where do I think what is?"  
  
"The werewolf of course."  
  
"It could be anywhere, but it is probably hungry. It will be headed for the village."  
  
When they reached the armory, Van Helsing grabbed three silver stakes for him and handed three to Aluka. Carl tossed both Gabriel and Aluka each two guns with silver bullets.  
  
"Thanks," said Aluka.  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Alright, Aluka, follow me. We need to get to the werewolf as quick as we can before it kills anyone."  
  
"Are we going to take the horses?"  
  
"Yes, because if we have a werewolf chasing us, we are going to need to get away," Gabriel explained, "You can't outrun those things; you can only try to outsmart them. Or if you happen to have anything made of silver..."  
  
"I see. I have not been up against werewolves before. Are they difficult?"  
  
"Sometimes they are, others they aren't. Most of the time they are, because there is a part of them with the intelligence of a human, but the other part of them is wild. The average werewolf I've been up against has been sent by someone to kill me, so they are very complicated to kill. In my case, I really hate werewolves. It is sad because the human inside them has no control over anything that happens. They could go kill their whole family without realizing what they are doing until they are human once more." Gabriel's eyes were once again filled with the sadness that had plagued over him after Anna's death, and Aluka could tell.  
  
"Why don't we go out to the stables? Our horses will be waiting for us."  
  
"Good, let's do that," said Van Helsing, snapping out of his moment. Gabriel led the way to the stables where they found their horses. The horses were a tad fidgety, because they had heard the howl too. Even though the horses probably didn't know what the howl was, just the sound of it was bone-chilling, so they had sensed to be afraid.  
  
The last thing Aluka and Gabriel wanted to do was get back on their horses. They had just spent the whole day on horseback riding to the Valerious Manor, and they didn't particularly welcome the idea of having to get back on their mounts.  
  
That's life, thought Van Helsing. Always having to go through what you don't want. He sighed as he mounted his horse.  
  
"Okay, Aluka, these werewolves are tricky creatures. Stay on your guard, because they could be anywhere, and there could be more than one."  
  
"I'll follow you then." Van Helsing took off down the path towards the village, Aluka right behind him. As the two riders neared the village, they heard another howl, closely followed by a scream that could raise the dead.  
  
"Damn. The werewolf has someone," Van Helsing muttered under his breath. As the two slowly neared the woods at the edge of the village, they chose to dismount.  
  
"Only use the silver bullets," Van Helsing reminded Aluka as they walked cautiously into the woods.  
  
"Right."  
  
"They're the only ones that can actually do any damage," he added, and Aluka rolled her eyes, because she knew this, like anyone who faced evil would.  
  
"Um, yes, I know that," said Aluka sarcastically.  
  
"Just a reminder, we don't have time for a bite."  
  
There was a crack heard in the darkness. Aluka turned quickly in the direction that it came from.  
  
"Shh," she whispered.  
  
They heard a low growl, making them ever more cautious. Out of nowhere, a fully grown werewolf jumped out of the mass of trees from the left of Van Helsing and Aluka. Immediately Van Helsing took out guns from his many holsters and fired.  
  
"Are you using silver bullets?" Aluka yelled across the sound of gunshot.  
  
"Oh. Damn."  
  
Aluka half smiled as she shot her gun at it, drawing its attention away from Gabriel and over to her. It advanced on her, and put a deep gash in her shoulder. Then, to add to it, the creature started to chase her.  
  
"Aluka RUN!!!" yelled Van Helsing, as Aluka broke out into a run for her life.  
  
She could hear the beast behind her. She could feel its warm breath just feet from her. Aluka didn't look back at it, knowing that one second could be the difference between life and death. As the chase continued, Aluka found that she was going farther and farther into the woods. The trees were becoming closer and closer together, so it was much harder for her to run through them.  
  
The werewolf had no problem with size, just breaking through the foliage rather than going around it. In a minute, Aluka was in a corner, with nowhere to go, and the beast behind her. She took out her sword, ready to put up a good fight. As Aluka readied herself for the blow of a claw, the werewolf turned to meet her. Its arm was up, ready to strike, but instead of hitting her, or trying to bite Aluka, she heard a gunshot, and it fell to the ground. In the place of the werewolf stood Van Helsing, gun still up.  
  
Aluka was white in the face.  
  
"I used the silver bullets," he said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh good," Aluka said breathlessly, just before passing out.  
  
Well, that's it for that chapter! Hope u like! Review and get a sundae!

-the evil platypus of doom


	10. breakfast

Ch X  
  
Much thanks for the reviews!  
  
Van Helsing caught Aluka just as she passed out.

Oh great, he thought. Now I get to carry her back. Lucky me.

Aluka was out cold. Van Helsing figured that it was probably from excitement or loss of blood. She had looked very pale, now that he thought about it.

He walked to the edge of the woods where the horses were, hoping and praying that he would face no more problems that night. Van Helsing put Aluka in front of him on his horse, and held the reins of her horse in his free hand. It was a difficult task, with maintaining the reins on his horse, holding on the Aluka's horse, and making sure that Aluka didn't fall.

After a few minutes of this, Gabriel reached the Valerious Manor. Although Aluka was thin and fit, that didn't make her a light dead weight. Van Helsing just left the horses near the stables, and grabbed Aluka off of his. He carried her in, and put her down on her bed.

Van Helsing went up to the library, finding Carl asleep there.

"Carl!" he yelled. The friar gave a start.

"What? Oh, hello Van Helsing," he said dully.

"Why did you have to wake me up?"

"I thought you would want to know that we killed the werewolf."

"Oh. That's nice," said Carl, putting his head down on the desk to sleep.

"Wait Carl. We need to discuss what we are going to do about that werewolf."

"You killed it, and all is well."

"No, all is not well. If there is one werewolf, there has to be others."

"Oh. I get it. So we must seek out these others then."

"Yes, because if Dracula is back, then he will once again have werewolves in his control. Which we really don't need, but that's what it was like last time." Carl looked at Van Helsing questioningly. It was the first time he had heard Van Helsing actually make a reference to his previous assignment.

"That's true," said Carl, continuing the conversation.

"Tomorrow, we should go back to where we killed the werewolf and see its human form. Perhaps there will be a bit of life in it if we're lucky."

"Speaking of 'we', where's Aluka."

"Oh yeah. She fainted," Gabriel said, looking at Carl, who looked confused.

"Why?" "Probably from loss of blood, because I saw a deep gash on her right shoulder. It looks pretty bad. You should probably clean it up for her after she wakes up."

"Okay. I shall do that, but in the meantime-"Carl said, once again attempting to go back to sleep.

"You do know that you have a room Carl." "Yes, but I prefer the library."

"Your room is to sleep in. The books are to read."

"I know, but the smell of old paper is familiar and it helps me sleep."

"Alright then- I shall leave you and the books alone-"

"Goodnight Van Helsing," said Carl in between yawns.

"'Night Carl," said Gabriel, exiting the library and walking to his rooms. Van Helsing went to sleep hoping for peaceful dreams he knew he probably wouldn't have.

Gabriel dreamt that he was in a high ceiling room, but instead of being on the floor, like he would be normally, he was on the ceiling. His dream was blurry, like all dreams are, yet somehow he knew what was happening was real.

"She is the key my lovelies," said a man's voice Gabriel recognized. At the time he couldn't place it, but after seeing the three women gathered around the man, he knew exactly who it was.

"My lord, how do you know it will work this time?" asked the woman with long dark hair.

"Do not question what a do or do not know!" the man yelled. It was obvious that he needed to learn to control his temper. The women cowered together.

"Trust me my dears, it shall work, and after it does, we shall kill her." Van Helsing looked at the man and awoke with a start. It had been Dracula.

The Cardinal never said anything about his brides coming back as well, thought Van Helsing bitterly, wondering if what he had just seen had been real or not.

Gabriel saw light coming in through the window in his room, and decided that he might as well wake up. He walked out of his room five minutes later, looking for Carl and Aluka, if she was awake yet.

"Good morning Van Helsing," said Carl, who had apparently just come out of the library.

"Hello Carl. Is Aluka awake yet?"

"Oh yeah, she woke up hours ago," said Carl, and noticing Van Helsing was about to ask about her shoulder added," And her shoulder is fine. I wrapped it up and put it in a sling this morning. When I was cleaning it, she nearly passed out again. That girl just can't handle much pain."

"I see. I've learned to. So, where is she now? We should get going on finding that werewolf we killed last night."

"Oh, she's making breakfast with some food she bought from the little village this morning. Or, she's trying to. I think she feels bad about you having to take her back here last night."

"Wait, she's making breakfast?" asked Gabriel in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"The kitchen of course."

"That makes sense."

"I was on my way to see what she created."

"I'll follow you." When they got to the kitchen, they found that there were eggs and toast on the counter. Aluka was by a small flame, cursing at it for going low when she was about to make her breakfast. She was interrupted by Gabriel and Carl's laughter. Aluka looked up at them.

"I made breakfast," said Aluka, apparently very pleased with herself.

"Good job," said Carl, eyeing the eggs. Aluka noticed this.

"You can eat it Carl. It isn't poisonous. There is some there for you too, Van Helsing." "I can't believe you made breakfast," said Gabriel, not quite daring to believe his eyes.

"Yeah, well, it took me all morning. Sorry I passed out on you," she added blushingly.

"It's all right, but this food had better be fit for eating," said Gabriel jokingly.

"And I did this all with one arm."

"Good job," said Carl once again, smiling as he generously helped himself to the eggs and toast.

After finishing a surprisingly good breakfast, Gabriel decided that they did in fact have to go and find the remains of the wolf man.

"Oh darn, do I have to go to?" asked Carl sadly.

"Yes," said Aluka," You have to come too, just in case we run in to anything else. You'll be carrying extra mine and Van Helsing's extra weapons with you."

"Oh. Joy," said Carl sarcastically.  
  
Fin ch X.

Please review! The more reviews I get, the more motivation I have to update sooner!


	11. unwanted company

Ch XI  
  
Please, please review! Thanks!

With Carl complaining the whole time, Van Helsing and Aluka walked to the exact location of the wolf man from the night before. Or, almost the exact location.  
  
"Are you sure that it's over here you two?" questioned Carl after twenty minutes of searching the woods for the creature.  
  
"Yes! I'm positive! I remember this tree!" said Van Helsing, also getting very frustrated.  
  
"He's right, Carl. I remember this tree too," said Aluka pointing to the tree next to Van Helsing's. Carl rolled his eyes. He highly doubted that either Aluka or Gabriel could remember an exact tree.  
  
"Listen, we have to split up."  
  
"Alright Van Helsing, I'll stay here, you go over there, and Aluka go over there," said Carl, pointing right for Aluka and left for Van Helsing.  
  
"Okay," said Aluka, walking over to her assigned spot.  
  
"Why are we taking orders from you?" asked Van Helsing of Carl before obeying him, because it was a good idea, and walking off. About five minutes later, Aluka called Carl and Gabriel over.  
  
"Van Helsing! Carl! Come here, I think that I found something!" Carl and Gabriel rushed over to her, following the sound of her voice.  
  
"You definitely found something," said Van Helsing quietly, looking at the limp figure of a man.  
  
"Here, uh, Carl, poke it to see if it is alive," said Aluka, obviously not wanting to touch it. But then again, who would?  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
"You have to."  
  
"Van Helsing, you do it!"  
  
"No! Aluka told you to do it, so just do it," said Van Helsing. Aluka smiled at the sound of her name.  
  
Sometimes he can be very sweet, Aluka found she was thinking, and as soon as she realized it, took her thoughts out of those dangerous waters.  
  
In the end no one had to touch the man, because the man moved by himself. At first he just twitched, but then he began to open his eyes, with his breathing in gasps.  
  
"Looks like your bullet didn't quite penetrate his heart," said Aluka quietly.  
  
"It looks that way indeed."  
  
"Um, hello, can you hear me?" asked Carl of the man. He just nodded.  
  
"Did anyone send you? To get us? To hunt anyone in the town? To attack anyone in the town?" asked Van Helsing.  
  
The man simply nodded again.  
  
"Who?" asked Aluka quietly. "Please tell us."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Yes you can, it is okay," said Aluka.  
  
"He is a demon," said the man, fear in his eyes. "He controlled me, I couldn't stop him." Van Helsing stood up, for they had been hunched over the body of the man. He knew who it was. He knew who the man had been forced to work for. Dracula.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me of my curse before I died," said the man, as he took his final breath on this earth. Carl, Aluka and Van Helsing all crossed themselves before walking out of the woods in silence.  
  
"Well, it's proven that Dracula once again has control over werewolves," commented Aluka after they had exited the woods.  
  
"Yes. It is indeed," said Gabriel.  
  
They mounted their horses.  
  
"Where to now?" asked Aluka.  
  
"We should look in Castle Frankenstein, just so that we know if he's there or not," said Gabriel.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right behind you," said Aluka. Van Helsing saw Carl's look of protest, for he obviously wanted to get back to his books. Aluka noticed this too.  
  
"And yes Carl, you have to go too." Carl started pouting.  
  
"Always complaining," Van Helsing joked after he saw Carl's expression.  
  
They reached Castle Frankenstein in not too long a time, but the sun was beginning to set by the time they got there. Inside the castle was dark and musty as ever. Van Helsing and Aluka were both armed, and since Aluka only had one arm that was working properly, and she had never been here before, she had Van Helsing leading them through.  
  
"We cannot take a long time, because when the sun sets, vampires can come out," whispered Van Helsing to Carl and Aluka.  
  
"Then let's hurry," replied Aluka.  
  
The group reached the old laboratory of Doctor Victor Frankenstein. As, they were about to walk in, they heard voices. They weren't happy voices. Or, in fact, it wasn't a happy voice.  
  
"His machines never were good for much. The stupid man. He could've at least spent a little more time on the machines I paid him to build instead of just making them poorly." There was a yell of fury as the man behind the voice threw a piece of equipment across the room. It hit right next to the door, and Carl squeaked in fear.  
  
"Damn it," whispered Van Helsing. Aluka looked down, trying not to making any loud noises, because in a situation like this, your breathing feels like it is loud enough to sound throughout the whole world.  
  
The man suddenly turned the corner around the machinery. Apparently, he had heard either Carl or Van Helsing. The man was wearing all black, and his coat had a slightly older look to it. He had a long raven black hair that was tied back in a pony tail. Two strands of his hair were in his face, which added a sort of subtle elegance to his pale skin. His eyes, however, were electric blue, and Aluka noticed immediately that there was something wrong with them. They had no life. They were cold as ice, with no feeling. They were eyes that didn't seem to be kind. They were unholy.  
  
The man looked straight into Aluka's eyes, and she shivered. Then he looked at Van Helsing.  
  
"Hello Gabriel."  
  
Ok then. That is all for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I don't know why, but I had a particularly good time writing this one. Please review! Reviews motivate me!  
  
-the evil platypus of doom 


	12. he's back again

Chapter XII  
  
Thank you for the reviews!

Nikita S.-thank you for reviewing! i love your story!

Lady Nessa-hehe, yes weapons for carl to carry...thanks for the review!  
  
Recap: "Hello Gabriel."  
  
"Hello Dracula," said Van Helsing with disgust.  
  
"You haven't introduced me to your new friend, Gabriel. That is impolite," said Dracula in a slightly mocking tone.  
  
"I don't think I will, as impolite as you may think it is."  
  
"Fine. I shall ask her instead. What is your name my darling?" Dracula asked in a falsely sweet tone. Aluka didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to know who she was. But she didn't have a choice. Her mind was clouded. She was losing control over herself. Dracula was taking over.  
  
Van Helsing noticed this and shook Aluka violently as to break her out of the trance.  
  
"Wake up!" he yelled at her. She blinked and regained control. Dracula glared at Gabriel.  
  
"You are being a disturbance, and I shall have to destroy you."  
  
"You can try," said Van Helsing stubbornly.  
  
"And I can succeed."  
  
"You've failed before. What can help you now? God is on my side."  
  
"The devil is on mine." Dracula turned into his bat-demon form, and Aluka, Carl and Van Helsing ran.  
  
Van Helsing was without much of a plan.  
  
"Carl! Aluka! Run to the horses, ready them! I'll be down there in a few minutes."  
  
"And if you're not?" asked Aluka, slightly worried.  
  
"Run like hell." Van Helsing turned to face the creature, which immediately swooped down on him, putting a large gash on his left forearm. Dracula turned into his normal form, and started walking towards Van Helsing who slowly backed away. He took out a crucifix, which Dracula grabbed and hissed at.  
  
"How many times must we go over this, Gabriel? You can't kill me. I'm already dead."  
  
"Is that so? I've killed you before."  
  
"So you have."  
  
"I've killed you-what is it now?-twice?" Dracula's eyes seemed to spark at this. Clearly those memories were something he wanted to leave behind him. Dracula slapped Van Helsing across the room and out a window.  
  
"Oh," said Dracula, angry that Van Helsing had to fall out the window. He had really wanted to just kill him there.  
  
"Damn," said Van Helsing as he flew out the window. Aluka and Carl, who were below him, with the horses, looked up. Gabriel shot a hook from one of his guns, which latched onto the window and slowed his long descent. He landed softly a few yards from the horses.  
  
Dracula stood at the edge of the broken window, choosing not to fly after them.  
  
"Why isn't he flying after us?" asked Aluka of Van Helsing as they quickly rode their horses away from Castle Frankenstein.  
  
"He probably doesn't want to bring much attention to himself."  
  
"Okay. Let's get back to the manor as fast as possible."  
  
"I agree," said Carl, who clearly had been scared out of his wits at the sight of Dracula again. Carl, for once, took off and led the way back, obviously in a hurry to return to the comfort of his books.  
  
Van Helsing's arm hurt terribly. Whenever he moved it, a jolt of pain was sent throughout his entire body. His face, where Dracula had slapped him also hurt, but the impact of hitting the glass was what caused the most damage. His back was cut in a few places, and his bones and muscles were sore.  
  
And all of this is only going to hurt more tomorrow, thought Van Helsing.  
  
When they got back to the Valerious Manor, everyone was tired and ready to go to sleep. Aluka decided that they should unsaddle their horses for the night.  
  
"Carl, why don't you unsaddle your horse? It could do with a break."  
  
"Okay," said Carl, easily removing the saddle.  
  
"Um, Van Helsing?" asked Aluka. He looked up at her and she continued.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think that you can take my horse's saddle off?" asked Aluka, slightly embarrassed, because her shoulder wasn't feeling much better.  
  
"Um, okay," said Van Helsing, not really thinking that he had a slight disability at the moment too. He reached up to grab his horse's saddle, and groaned slightly at the pain that his arm was giving him. Aluka looked over at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, a tad alarmed.  
  
"Dracula cut my arm-"  
  
"Then you should have said something! Carl, can you please unsaddle Van Helsing's and my horse?" Carl nodded glumly.  
  
"We have to go fix your arm before you loose too much blood," said Aluka to Gabriel as they walked into the large home.  
  
When they were inside the Valerious Manor, Aluka began cleaning the cut. Putting soap in an open wound hurts, but it is necessary to keeping it clean and uninfected. As she cleaned it, Van Helsing was biting his bottom lip, trying not to say anything.  
  
Cleaning it hurts more than getting it, thought Van Helsing, referring to his cut. Aluka wrapped it up and smiled.  
  
"Sorry if I hurt you when I was cleaning it. I should know. I've been treated for more cuts than you know."  
  
"I see. So have I, but that doesn't make it hurt any less."  
  
"True indeed."  
  
"Now you bandaged my arm and made breakfast."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, we aren't even. I owe you one."  
  
"I know you do. And how do you plan to repay me?"  
  
"I do not know right now, but I shall think about it and I shall be square with you before the assignment is over."  
  
"You think about that. Goodnight, Gabriel."  
  
"Goodnight Aluka."  
  
"Say goodnight to Carl for me when he comes up."  
  
"Okay." Aluka walked back to her room, Van Helsing's eyes following her to the door. Carl walked in as Aluka walked out, and he saw Van Helsing watching her. He smiled knowingly.  
  
"Oh, Carl," said Van Helsing, once he realized that Carl was there watching him. "Aluka says goodnight."  
  
"Okay, I say goodnight to Aluka. Goodnight Van Helsing."  
  
"Goodnight Carl." Everyone went to their own room, even Carl, looking for a good peaceful night's sleep.  
  
That be all for this chapter! I hope you like! Please review!  
  
-the evil platypus of doom


	13. carl must think

Chapter XIII  
  
Thank for the review!

Lady Nessa- you are probably right!  
  
Everyone tried to sleep in the next morning. Aluka's shoulder was feeling much better, but most unfortunately, Van Helsing's was not. It still hurt him a great deal, but he decided that no matter how much pain he was going through. That was the fighter in him.  
  
When Carl woke up, he immediately went back up to the library. Aluka and Gabriel, knowing that Carl would be up in the library, went up there to meet him.  
  
"Good morning," said Carl cheerily to Aluka and Van Helsing as they walked in. Both looked very tired and in a bad mood.  
  
"Morning Carl," muttered the two of them.  
  
"What do you two suppose we should do today?" asked Carl, still in his happy I'm-in-a-good-mood voice.  
  
"Go back to sleep," said Gabriel.  
  
"I'm with him," agreed Aluka.  
  
"As much as I do want to go back to sleep, I guess that we should do something today. We still have our assignment."  
  
"Yes, I guess that we should do something, but what? Where should we look for Dracula? We know he most likely isn't staying at Castle Frankenstein, especially after we met up with him."  
  
"We could go down to the village and see if anyone has noticed that the vampires are back," said Carl quickly, as if he knew this by heart, having carefully thought over what they should do.  
  
"Nice, Carl. Good idea," complimented Aluka.  
  
"Yeah, Carl, that's a really good idea," added Van Helsing, impressed with Carl's sudden genius.  
  
"So, then, it is decided that we shall all go to the village today. Are we all ready to go right now?" questioned Aluka.  
  
"Yeah, we're ready," said Van Helsing, looking at Carl, seeing that he was fully and properly dressed.  
  
"Right, okay then, follow me!" said Aluka, walking out of the library and heading towards the stables. They went and got their horses, and rode into the village.  
  
"Well, we can't exactly just go and ask people about Dracula or anything, so how do you think we should find anything out?" asked Aluka.  
  
"I don't know, well, there are always people at a bar," said Van Helsing, looking at Carl grinning slightly evilly.  
  
"You have a friend there, don't you Carl?" said Van Helsing, smirking.  
  
"Yes well, let's keep going," said Carl, very red in the face, and in a hurry to change the subject.  
  
"What?" asked Aluka in interest.  
  
"Nothing. Actually, something, but I'll tell you later," said Gabriel smiling.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Aluka?" asked Gabriel tentatively.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever had a dream that you knew was real? I mean, your dream wasn't just a dream, and it actually was happening, or was going to happen, or had already happened?"  
  
"Yes, I have," said Aluka quietly.  
  
"I had a dream the other night that not only Dracula was back, but that his brides were too," said Gabriel to Aluka, hoping that she would think he was telling the truth.  
  
"Dracula with three women?" asked Aluka sincerely, without any disbelief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Marishka, Verona and Aleera?" asked Aluka, looking sharply at Van Helsing.  
  
"Yes, but how do you know their names?"  
  
"I just do-I don't really know how, I've never even heard of them. I just feel like I know them, somehow-"said Aluka slightly nervous.  
  
Van Helsing raised an eyebrow. Maybe there is more to her than meets the eye. She looked up at him, and he smiled. What meets the eye is fine though-Gabriel found he was thinking.  
  
"I know what it feels like to recognize something and not know why."  
  
"Oh, then I'm not crazy," said Aluka, smiling.  
  
"Not necessarily-"Aluka just rolled her eyes and followed Carl. They reached the village without much entertainment, and headed to the small bar. Once they had tied their horses up and entered, Aluka was having second thoughts about this. Drunken lonely men don't do well with a girl like her.  
  
"If any of the men touch you, castrate them," said Van Helsing to Aluka, seeing the hesitation in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," said Aluka, putting her hand in her pocket, which obviously had some sort of weapon hidden in it.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? Go ask the bar man if he has seen any vampires lately?"  
  
"Do something a little less inconspicuous," said Carl, talking for the first time in a while.  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Just think of something."  
  
"Great," said Van Helsing, walking into the bar.  
  
"Just perfect," said Aluka, following him.  
  
"What? Do you have a problem with thinking? With using the brain that God gave you?" Carl continued to ramble like this for a few moments, before Aluka came back out and pulled him in with her.  
  
"I think we should just follow your lead Carl," said Van Helsing, once they were in the bar.  
  
"Oh, well, I don't think that's fair-"started Carl in protest. He was cut off by Aluka and Van Helsing.  
  
"I do," they said together.  
  
"Majority rules," said Aluka before Carl could open up his mouth to dispute again.  
  
"Oh, I see. I suppose I'll need a method," said Carl, thinking out loud.  
  
"While you think about that, I'm getting a drink," said Aluka.  
  
"Me too. Have fun Carl," said Van Helsing, smiling slightly wickedly.  
  
"Yippee for me," said Carl dully, taking a seat next to Aluka and Van Helsing, trying to think of an inconspicuous way to speak of vampires to a village who was tormented by them for a very, very long time.  
  
That is all for chapter XIII. I hope that you like it. Cheesecake for reviewers! I love cheesecake and I hope you do too! Please review!  
  
-the evil platypus of doom


	14. carl's incredibly stupid plan

  
  
Chapter XIV 

Thank you for the reviews!

orliroxmysox55-thanks! i am so glad that you like my story! i'm glad you like my penname too!

dab-thanks! don't worry, there won't be too much mush between aluka and gabriel!

They motivate me and make me happy!

Here's your cheesecake! (and yes it is strawberry!)

Carl sat at the bar, thinking hard. He still didn't have a plan, and they needed one. Van Helsing was right; talking about vampires or Dracula to a town who had been hurt by them wasn't an easy thing to do. All of the sudden, he jumped to his feet.

"I've got it!" he said, a little too loudly. The inhabitants of the bar looked up at him. Aluka sniggered at Carl's hasty outburst. Van Helsing almost choked on his drink.

"He's had a little too much to drink," whispered one of the men in the bar to his neighbor.

"So, what be your plan Carl?" asked Aluka, more quietly, so that only Van Helsing and Carl could hear.

"Well, I'll tell you-"said Carl, as the three formed a small huddle and Carl explained his plan to them.

"That is _never _going to work," said Van Helsing.

"You don't know that, we haven't tried it yet!" said Carl, obviously with a bit of confidence in his plan.

"Well," said Aluka skeptically," We shall just have to see how this turns out."

"Great," said Gabriel; because he clearly didn't believe that Carl's plan had any chance of working.

Carl then cleared his throat, getting ready for the big act they were about to put on. Aluka looked at Gabriel, who raised an eyebrow that told her he didn't think it was going to work. Carl exchanged a significant look with the other two people involved in the performance showing them that he was going to start it. Carl walked over to a man, drinking a deep red wine.

"Why sir," said Carl loudly so that he got the bar's attention. The man just stared at him, like 'What the hell do you want with me?' Carl obviously caught this and moved on.

"Sir, your wine is so red. Why, it looks almost like blood." There was a slight murmur from the onlookers.

"What is this nutter playing at?"

"Who is he? It isn't blood. Fool."

"Carl, you are so right!" said Aluka, adding to the show, "What do you think about that Van Helsing?" asked Aluka, not seeing that Van Helsing had been shaking his hands as not to say his name.

"Van Helsing?" said a man sitting at the bar. Van Helsing pulled his hat a little lower.

"Are you Van Helsing?" asked the bartender, glaring at the hat rather than Gabriel himself.

"Why do you ask?"

"You aren't welcome in this bar. You aren't welcome in our village. When you killed Dracula's bride, they came and attacked us," said the bartender. At the sound of Dracula, there was a sharp intake of breath and silence fell.

"It is because of you that many people died and even more were injured by those beasts."

"It is also because of me that Dracula was killed!" said Gabriel his temper rising.

"And now, even though I've killed him twice before, he's back!"

"No he's not," said the ignorant bartender simply.

"Would you like to bet on that?" asked Van Helsing testily.

"I think that you have overstayed your welcome," said the bartender, glaring at Van Helsing, who got up and walked towards the door. Aluka and Carl followed. Once outside, Van Helsing rounded on Carl, who cowered slightly.

"Well that worked Carl," he said.

"Sorry," said Carl meekly.

"It's okay Carl," said Aluka. "They must still have a thing against you," added Aluka looking at Van Helsing.

"Well, I was helping them. But no. 'It's all your fault that they died'." He walked over to the horses and sighed. He was once again thinking about Anna.

_That's why they call me a murderer_, he thought sadly.

"It wasn't your fault they died. You were just doing your job," said Carl.

"Yeah. I guess you are right."

"Of course I am!" said Carl, getting onto his horse.

"Well, that was a very interesting idea you had back there Carl," said Aluka, also getting onto her horse.

"It sure was," said Van Helsing, taking off on his horse, headed for the Valerious Manor.

"That clears one thing up," said Aluka, once they were back in the library.

"What clears what up?" asked Carl, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"They probably haven't seen any deaths since Dracula's return. Or else they would be all fidgety. The only deaths they spoke of were from when he was alive before. Well, not alive, but-"

"I know what you mean," said Van Helsing.

"Dracula is probably trying to stay low for a while. I don't know if he knows that we know that he's back." After Van Helsing said this, Carl looked slightly confused, and then put everything into place.

"That's what I was wondering," said Aluka, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm guessing we don't really want him to know that we know, so we should lay low too," said Aluka.

"That sort of rhymed," said Carl in amusement.

"Ok then, we are moving right along," said Aluka, looking at Carl as if concerned for his mental stability.

"Yes we are. So, we still have about seven hours before it gets dark and all manner of evil creatures come out so, Carl, what do you propose we do?" asked Van Helsing all in one breath.

"Well, if Dracula's brides are back as well-," said Carl, and Aluka and Van Helsing looked at each other.

"They are Carl," interrupted Van Helsing. Carl didn't even doubt him as he continued along.

"_Since _Dracula's brides are back too, and they are looking around Frankenstein's castle for something, we might as well make it impossible for them to enter."

"It can't be made impossible for Dracula," said Van Helsing.

"So we will make it impossible for Dracula's brides to enter," said Aluka.

"Okay. Sounds good," said Carl.

Yeah, alright, that is all for this chappie! I hope you like!

Please review! Cinnamon chocolate cake (or other dessert of choice) for reviewers!

the evil platypus of doom


	15. castle frankenstein once again

Chapter XV

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Lady Nessa- I'm sorry about your computer! Thanx for reviewing anyway! That fine line...yes....lol!!

I love you all!

Sorry for the long wait betwween updates! My computer was being stupid and the geek squad had to come and fix it! .

mucho mahalo

right then, on to the chapter!

Aluka, Carl and Van Helsing left the library and went to get ready to make Castle Frankenstein difficult for Dracula to get into, and impossible for his brides.

"This should be fun," said Aluka, smiling.

"It should indeed," said Van Helsing, smiling back.

"Carl, do you have everything we will need?" asked Aluka.

"Yes. I have silver stakes, holy water, and a whole bag of crucifixes. That should do it. I also brought my ingenious invention with me," said Carl, clearly pleased with him self.

"And what is this 'ingenious invention' you speak of so fondly?" asked Aluka with interest.

"I'm glad you asked. It is the size of a medium sized melon, made of glass, and able to have the power of the sun," said Carl.

"I see."

"Yes. It is good for killing vampires. They can't be exposed to sunlight you know," said Carl, as if teaching a lesson.

"Yes I did know that Carl. About the sun and vampires," said Aluka, smiling at Carl.

"Oh good."

"So," said Van Helsing, wanting to move on," We are going to Castle Frankenstein again, correct?"

"Yes, because there is unmistakably something there that Dracula wants. Or he just likes the castle. Or it's something that Dracula's brides want. Or-"

"Thank you Carl," said Van Helsing, cutting him off before letting him continue with his possible choices.

"Well, let's get a move on," said Aluka, walking out of the library and down to get the horses. They set off right away, because the sun wouldn't wait for them to be in safety before it set. Aluka rode her horse up to Van Helsing just after they left Valerious Manor.

"So what happened at the bar that Carl won't talk about?" asked Aluka in interest.

"What? Oh. _That_," said Van Helsing, smiling evilly.

"Well, the last time Dracula was un-dead, he had this issue with brining his kids alive. I mean, when you think about it, it is logical that someone who is dead would have their children born dead." Gabriel continued with the story that only he and Carl knew, and now Aluka did as well.

"I see," she said when the story was over.

"Isn't Carl a monk though?" Carl, hearing this rode up next to Aluka.

"I'm a friar, who's asking?" Gabriel smiled and Aluka did the same.

"How's your friend at the bar, Carl?" she asked smirking.

"What?! Van Helsing! You told her?!" Carl yelled more than asked of Gabriel.

"You never said I couldn't tell anyone else," said Gabriel still smiling.

"Oh," said Carl dully," Oh I guess you are right on that one. I should've told you not to tell anyone-"

"Oh," mocked Van Helsing.

"Well, we're almost there," said Aluka, looking ahead. The three riders could see Castle Frankenstein looming over the surrounding land, casting a shadow of darkness along the trees around it.

"That looks slightly sinister," said Aluka.

"It does. It does without a doubt."

"Let's keep going."

"Right behind you," said Carl. They rode their horses up to Castle Frankenstein, walking along the path they had taken before.

"Where should we start?" asked Aluka.

"Hmm, there are so many rooms and so little time-"said Carl.

"We should go up to the higher rooms, because Dracula won't waste time using doors, he'll just crash through the windows up above," said Van Helsing.

"Okay, good idea! Let's go there!" said Carl with a little too much enthusiasm than could be good for you.

"Yes Carl, that would be the plan," said Van Helsing, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Hmm. I'm not crazy," he said, correctly reading Gabriel's expression. Out of nowhere, Aluka started rambling about being crazy.

"Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up. I died there. Then the worms came. Worms? I hate worms. They drive me crazy. Crazy?" and it just kept going on like that.

"Yes, we can see that you are crazy, but please keep the annoyance level to a minimum," said Van Helsing, who was clearly agitated.

"Right-o."

"So, Aluka take this room, Carl, take this room, and I'll go to this one," said Van Helsing, pointing to three different rooms once they were near the top of the castle.

"Okay," said Aluka, grabbing some holy items from Carl and walking into her assigned room. Carl walked over to his room, but before he could go in grabbed the bag and also took some items.

"Have fun!" said Carl happily, walking over to his assigned area.

"Yeah, you too," he said walking into his room. As he turned to survey the vicinity, he had the vague feeling that he was not alone. He knew that these odd feelings should not go ignored for very long. He walked in slowly, looking around.

_Okay, I can't see anything, _he said, not really believing that just because he could not see anything that there was nothing there. There were not any working lights in the room, and the one window there was dirty and facing the east, so now that the sun was about to set, was not getting much light.

"Who's there?" he asked loudly.

There was a swish from above him, and Van Helsing looked up. There wasn't anything there. When he brought his eyes back down, however, he saw that he was face to face with Verona. He automatically took a step back.

"Hello, Van Helsing," she said, with a wicked grin on her face. Gabriel nodded rather than speak to her. The door closed as Van Helsing heard a scream from the other room.

_Not my day, _thought Van Helsing as he faced Verona, ready to take on the worst.

Ok that will be all, so please review! i shall try and update as soon as i can...my computer may hate me though...but i hope not! the evil platypus of doom 


	16. unfortunate meeting

Chapter XVI

Thank you for the reviews!

Sorry I took so long to update, but I wasn't feeling to spiffy last week and but computer is fixed for good now, or, that is what the people said when they came to my house the second time in one week- ok. On to the chapter!

Verona faced Van Helsing.

"It is so nice to see you again," she said in a falsely sweet voice.

"I wish I could say the same about you," said Van Helsing as Verona lashed out. There was another scream from the other rooms. Van Helsing turned for a split second, giving Verona a chance to attack. She leaped at him and as he turned once more to face her was sent flying backwards by the force of her blow.

She clicked her tongue, which greatly irritated Van Helsing.

"My master is right. You do need manners." Gabriel rolled his eyes. Verona apparently saw this. Her face darkened and her eyes glowed like an unnatural color.

'_Ok, how am I going to get rid of her?'_ thought Van Helsing as he dodged an angered Verona. She hissed at him.

"I thought that you were a vampire not a cat," he said, knowing that he was pushing her limit. She angrily glared at him from the ceiling before lunging at him again. Then it clicked. It was obvious how he would slay her, because he had everything in his jacket; Carl's anti-vampire holy items. He reached into his jacket and grabbed a silver stake. Verona saw this and jumped onto the wall opposite him. Gabriel deftly threw the silver stake at her, but she moved just in time.

'_I knew I should have brought my crossbow,' _thought Van Helsing angrily as he grabbed another stake from his many pockets. There was a screech from another room that Van Helsing knew must have come from one of the brides. Verona obviously heard this too, and turned just as Van Helsing had, giving that split second to the opponent.

Van Helsing seized the opportunity. He forcefully threw the silver stake at her, piercing her heart, or the area where a human heart should be. She froze and screeched, just as one of her fellow brides had earlier. The area nearest the stake started to turn black and dropped away as it turned into ash.

"One down, two to go," said Van Helsing to him self, walking over to where Verona had been moments before. He grabbed the stake, and walked over to the door. He walked out cautiously, wondering if the others had been successful in killing the remaining brides of Dracula.

Knowing that Carl would most likely be in more trouble than Aluka, he went in to the room he had assigned to Carl. Van Helsing walked in, and much to his relief, saw that Carl was in one piece, though he looked very frightened and pale. Carl turned to the door when Van Helsing came in and smiled nervously.

"H-h-hi," he said shakily.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said slowly.

"Well, what bride did you get?"

"I got Marishka. She left when there was a scream from the other room. Was it yours?"

"Yeah. Do you know if Aluka is okay?"

"No, I like you had my handful of troubles, and I couldn't exactly walk over there and check."

"Ah," said Van Helsing, realizing the stupidity in what he had just said. Of course Carl hadn't seen Aluka, he had had to put up with the same thing Van Helsing had-and why did he care if she was okay anyways?!

While Van Helsing was still pondering this, Aluka, walked into the room.

"You guys okay?" she asked, clutching her wrist.

"Yeah," they said.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" asked Van Helsing, a sliver of concern in his voice.

"Oh, nothing, just fell on it the wrong way," slightly flattered by his worry.

"I see your arm didn't seem to impair you in any way?"

"Yes, I was fine, and my arm is better I believe," he said, putting his hand on his previously injured arm.

"Well, let's go!" she said in a you-can't-possibly-be-moving-any-slower sort of voice.

"And why are we in such a rush?" asked Carl.

"In case you didn't notice, we no longer have sunlight on our side, and noting how Aleera darted off, something must have startled her and obviously Dracula is going to try and catch us here!" said Aluka all very quickly and in one breath.

"I shall follow you then," said Carl. Aluka quickly walked away, and was followed closely by Van Helsing and Carl.

"So, why do you think that Aleera left so quickly?" asked Aluka of Gabriel and Carl.

"Because I finished off Verona," said Van Helsing, slightly grimly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Aluka, faintly interested.

"If Dracula's brides were sent to get us then that means Dracula knows that I'm back. And that I'm not alone," said Van Helsing dismally.

"I see. And he knows you, personally?"

"I don't know," said Van Helsing looking down. Aluka felt a little twang of pity for him, because no matter how hard her life had been, she could at least remember it. She made a point to ask Carl of this Dracula business later.

"I'm sorry you don't remember," said Aluka quietly.

"Oh yes, pity him. It must be such a burden, such a curse, to be the Left Hand of God," said an eerie voice from the shadows said.

Ok, that's it, i shall hopefully update in a few days(shorter if more reviews)! Please review!!!!!

-the evil platypus of doom


	17. dracula again

Chapter XVII

Thank you for the reviews!

Silence-before-betrayal

Risika Tziporah

Lady Nessa

Thank you so very much!!!

"Oh yes, pity him. It must be such a burden, such a curse to be the Left Hand of God."

There was silence as Dracula stepped out of the dark corner.

"What a pleasure to see you here, Van Helsing. Yes, I do know you are back here, at Castle Frankenstein. I have seen you before. Why do you think I would have sent my brides here in the first place? It was not a mere coincidence that you met them tonight. Now, kindly introduce me to your friend. You never got to doing that the last time we met." Van Helsing rolled his eyes. Of course he knew that the brides had been sent to kill them, did Dracula think he was mentally impaired?

"I see, well, that will be something for you to look forward to the next time we meet."

"Tsk tsk, Van Helsing. You still have no manners. I would have thought you would have learned some by now."

"Not for you."

"Hmm, we shall have to change that," said Dracula coolly, taking a step forward.

"You are becoming quite a nuisance Van Helsing. You killed my bride."

"Just thought I would do the world a favor and remove that abomination from the face of the earth." Dracula's eyes flickered in a slightly menacing way.

Van Helsing put his hand inside his jacket and grasped a gun, even though he knew it would have very little effect on Dracula if he attacked. But if the count was going to attack them, now was going to be the time to do it.

However, much to everyone's surprise, he didn't attack, and rather just stood there looking ominous. Van Helsing raised his eyebrow in question as Aluka did the same. Carl just looked scared, clearly not picking up on Dracula's movement.

"Well, I am not pleased that you destroyed my bride. That will be the second time you have robbed me of life."

"It isn't life that robbed her of, it was death." If Dracula had a plan not to attack them, it was this moment that his apparent careful preparation could have been ruined. He looked mutinous, glaring pure daggers at Gabriel. Van Helsing noticed this, and also saw Dracula's canine teeth getting longer.

"Not a good sign," he whispered so that only Aluka and Carl could hear, or so he thought.

"No, not a good sign at all," said Dracula, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I see," said Van Helsing, suddenly remembering something.

"Yes Gabriel, I have heightened senses. Hearing is a sense," said Dracula, slightly mockingly.

"Yes I know what hearing is," snapped Gabriel.

"Good, now, I have a question. I presume you know what that is?" said Dracula, teasing him, to some extent. Gabriel growled at him. (yes you heard me growled)

"Please, let us save some time, and you just hand over your friend," said Dracula, pointing at Aluka, who glared at him.

"I would rather die then go with you," said Aluka icily.

"People have a tendency of saying that to me, but, just so you know my dear, everyone who says that dies."

"Then I shall be a first."

"A first what my sweet?"

"I am not your 'sweet', and I shall be the first to live. I presume you know what life is?" said Aluka, using a cruel irony to mock him. Van Helsing looked down and smiled. Carl, who had been silent this whole time sniggered slightly, but stifled it when he noticed Dracula's cold, lifeless stare on him for the first time.

"Why do want me anyway?" asked Aluka, somewhat curious, somewhat disgusted.

"Why wouldn't I want you?" he said seductively, stepping forward, making the space between them a little too close for comfort.

"Uh-"said Aluka nervously, taking a step back. She clearly wasn't quite accustom to the evil undead wanting her. In fact, she wasn't even quite accustom to the evil undead yet.

"Just come with me-" said Dracula, attempting to control her with his mind. She was under his spell. Aluka took a step forward to him.

"She likes me."

"And it isn't for your personality, I assure you," said Van Helsing. He grabbed Aluka's shoulder, taking her out of Dracula's trance.

"Thank you for that assessment Van Helsing," said Dracula, only slightly angered that Aluka was no longer in his trance. Aluka took one very large step away from the count.

"I was trying to work this out peacefully, but I see that you just can't agree," said Dracula, eyes flickering with a blue flame. "I will just have to take your friend Miss Ulgacis off your hands."

Aluka looked up suddenly.

"How do you know my _real _name??" she asked, trying to look unconcerned, but to no avail.

"Your real name?" asked Van Helsing of her.

"I'll tell you later."

"There will be no later Miss Aluka, for you are going with me. Now."

"How does he know me??!"

"Welcome to my world," said Van Helsing grimly. Dracula smiled as he stepped once again towards Aluka. She tried to step back, but realized they had been cornered.

"So very not good," she said, a slight look of worry on her face.

"Run," whispered Van Helsing, as he, Aluka and Carl sprinted down the stairs and throughout Castle Frankenstein trying to avoid the winged beast behind them. The only thing that was saving them was that the hallways were narrow, and not as easy for Dracula to fly through.

They ran hard and fast. They ran for their lives.

Hehe. That is all for that chapter. Please review! Brownies and milk for reviewers! Or something else...0o

-the evil platypus of doom


	18. the chase

Chapter XVIII

Thank you so much for the reviews! Ok, school is starting in a few days, and when it does, chapters will come a bit slower...I'll still update though, have no fear

Silence-before-betrayal: Thank you for the review! I love ur pen name btw!

Msj-yes, platypuses, I love them!!! Sorry about the cliffie....

Lady Nessa-YEY! Brownies...yum licks lips hem, sorry, they are my favorite dessert!

Taylor-hehe, screenplay...

Right, okay, on to the chapter!

Recap: They ran hard and fast. They ran for their lives.

"Aluka! Don't stop running!!" yelled Van Helsing as Dracula attempted to swoop down upon them.

"With him behind me?! I do not believe I had the thought of stopping in my mind for even the slightest moment!!" Aluka yelled back at him in exasperation.

Aluka and Van Helsing were both very good runners, but it was Carl they were worried about; he wasn't the most physically capable, especially when it came to a sprint for your life. Van Helsing and Aluka heard a yelp from behind them, and faltered for just a moment. Aluka shot a worried look over at Van Helsing, who returned one of the same concerns.

They continued to run, but only half-heartedly, because there was no longer an extra sound of feet following them, or the flap of large, leathery wings. Van Helsing turned and stopped. Aluka did the same.

"I thought you told me not to stop," she said, slightly irritated, turning to face Van Helsing, who looked very grim and was staring down the hall. Aluka noticed this and looked down the hall as well. She groaned at what she saw. Dracula was standing at the end of the hall, holding Carl by the scruff of his neck.

"Damn you Dracula," said Van Helsing under his breath. Dracula smiled evilly.

"I have your friend," said Dracula, as if it was not obvious enough.

"It is seen."

"Let us make a trade," said Dracula, "The little bookworm ('Hey!' said Carl), for your partner."

"No."

"Now, now Van Helsing, don't be stubborn."

"I told you, I don't do trades."

"What about the last one we made? The monster for the princess? Only one survived that-" said Dracula, trailing off, leaving Van Helsing to thoughts of Anna.

"I suppose that you do do trades Van Helsing, it just seems to be that the people in the trade don't always turn out how you would expect. Anna dead, and the monster gone-"Dracula seemed to think. "I suppose the monster didn't get off so badly. He did get away from you, after all." Dracula smirked at the very bitter look on Van Helsing's face.

"By saying that, I see I am not fit to make a trade, so if you will excuse me," he said, walking up to Carl.

"Listen, Van Helsing, you are greatly trying my patience, so will you please HAND OVER THE GIRL!!!" said Dracula, practically spitting with rage.

He could tell that Gabriel was not going to, and grinned evilly.

"Or I will kill him," said Dracula coldly, lifting Carl off his feet.

'Help me!' Carl mouthed to Aluka. Van Helsing caught this as well.

"Fine. Put him down." Aluka looked at Van Helsing in utter disbelief. She had not actually thought that Van Helsing would trade her. Count Dracula already had three wives, and she, if sent with him, would no doubt be the fourth- Dracula smiled cruelly at Aluka.

As Dracula put Carl down, he screeched and pulled his hand back. It was black, as though the skin had been burnt away. They watched his hand closely in concentration, as it healed before their eyes. Carl used Count Dracula's moment of weakness, and took quite a few steps away from him.

"A crucifix," said Dracula, "How very clever of you, little monk."

"Actually, I am a friar," said Carl, and a sharp look from Van Helsing told him this was not the time for that.

"Now hand over the girl," said Dracula. Van Helsing beckoned Aluka to him. She was still staring at him, not able to believe it. He was actually going to hand her over to Dracula.

"I can not believe you," said Aluka to Van Helsing as she passed him. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back, and he whispered in her ear.

"Once you get to Carl, run." Thankfully, Dracula hadn't heard this; because he was busy making sure Carl didn't try and make a break for it, because it was clear that Carl had spent enough time around Dracula for one night. Aluka walked up to Carl as if in a death procession. As she made to pass him, she grabbed his hand, turned, and sprinted down the hallway.

It took Dracula just a moment to react. He screeched and quickly turned in to the hell beast he truly was. He flew after them. Dracula chased them down like a hawk stocking its prey. Aluka was practically dragging Carl after her, because he was still stunned at what they had just done, and was not exactly helpful in the field of running at the moment.

"Come on!!!!" yelled Van Helsing back at Aluka and Carl.

"WE'RE TRYING!!!!!" Aluka yelled back in anger, while still trying to take Carl along with her. '_Of course I'm trying!'_ thought Aluka in anger. '_Any fool could have realized that' _she thought in irritation.

They reached the door to the exit of the castle. If they could just get out, they would have a chance- Van Helsing reached there first, holding open the door. It would be a close call; they might not make it before Dracula got to them.

"HURRY!!!" screamed Van Helsing. Aluka didn't have time to yell back, because she was too preoccupied. At the entrance, the door opened up, and it gave Dracula more of a chance to attack them.

Then Aluka began to think, _'What if we don't get out in time?'_ She was almost frantic. She grabbed the door and tossed Carl out. She stepped out, and slammed the door.

"We made it," she said, panting. They heard a crash, like the sound of breaking glass, from above them.

"We won't get rid of Dracula that easily."

Hehe. Now you must review, as for me to work faster! I shall try and update asap!

-the evil platypus of doom


	19. the escape

Chapter XVIV

I am sooooo sorry I took forever to update! School started and I got a ton of homework the first week, and my mom was all, don't go on the computer until your homework is done! Ok, I will never ever take that long to update again! Thank you for the reviews!

Recap: "We are not going to lose Dracula that easily."

Aluka ran hard to the horses, easily jumping onto the back of hers. Van Helsing did the same, but Carl had some trouble. _'I need Aluka to give me those horseback riding lessons!' _thought Carl.

Carl kicked his horse hard, following Aluka and Gabriel at a gallop. Aluka was leading them, in a jockey's position, her jacket and long hair flying in the wind. Van Helsing was sitting on the back of his horse, his jacket also flying, one hand on the reins, the other on his trademark hat, so it wouldn't fall off. Carl was bouncing around on his mount, who was riding at a pace clearly a tad faster than he was used to.

Then, as they thought they might be far enough away from Dracula, they heard it. An unholy screech filled the air. It wasn't Dracula. It was his brides. And they were livid.

"Oh shit," said Van Helsing, turning as he heard the screech.

Carl squeaked in fear.

'_We are having really bad luck with the undead today,' _thought Aluka.

They continued to ride, though they did so in fear.

"Not good, not good..." Carl was muttering while almost falling off his horse.

Van Helsing had caught up with Aluka.

"Do you have a plan? Because riding like this, no matter how fast we're going, there's no way we're going to get to the manor?" asked Aluka.

"I don't have a particular plan in mind, but give me second!" There was a moment in which both Aluka and Van Helsing racked their brains in search of an answer.

"Way ahead of you!"

"You've already got a plan?!" asked Van Helsing, surprised that she had something figured out so quickly.

"Yeah, just follow me!" Aluka yelled at Van Helsing. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but did not have time to question her.

"Tell Carl to follow me too!" Van Helsing nodded, and yelled to Carl to follow Aluka and him. Aluka went off the trail to the town and cut into the woods. They rode into branches, with near misses of tree trunks.

Aluka had a long cut on her left cheek no doubt given to her by a stubborn twig, or something like it. Van Helsing had received many cuts and bruises in the same way that Aluka had, but one didn't stand out particularly. Carl was missing most of the taller trees, but was still in danger of falling off.

Van Helsing had never ridden off the trail, at least not in this area of the world, and didn't have any idea where he was going. Aluka, however seemed to have some sense of direction in these woods, and even with the brides of Dracula attempting to swoop down on them through the thick foliage.

There seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel, when Aluka went back to the trail, and Van Helsing and Carl followed. They were surprised when they ended up near the graveyard in the town. They didn't question Aluka as she went into the alleys of the little village.

The two remaining brides were closely following the group.

"Get them!" they heard Aleera scream to Marishka. The horses seemed to hear this and sped up. They turned left then right then went left again, and then right and left once more. They were in sight of the small town, only a short distance away from the courtyard.

Aluka continued riding her horse until the last moment as she literally jumped off her mount and up the stairs of the church. Van Helsing and Carl did the same. Aluka was holding the door open much as Van Helsing had done previously, ushering Gabriel and Carl in.

"Hurry!!" said Aluka in a strained voice, looking over their shoulders. Marishka was swooping down on them. They were barely going to make it. Then...Aluka slammed the door on her face. They had made it! They were in the church, where Dracula's brides certainly could not venture.

Carl was panting on the floor, and Van Helsing was standing, chest heaving. Aluka was standing with her back against the door, breathing heavily, but looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Don't look so damn pleased with yourself," said Van Helsing, although he was smiling slightly.

"Oh, I'm living this moment up to its full potential," she replied.

"Uh, Carl? Are you okay?" asked Aluka in concern, for Carl was now sprawled on the floor. He looked very shaken.

"Oh yes. You know, running from Dracula and his brides is just like the morning ride to work for me," said Carl shakily.

"Are you hurt then?" He just groaned a little in response. Van Helsing rolled his eyes and bent over him. He checked for cuts and bruises, with Carl squeaking every once in a while.

"Just some cuts and bruises, but nothing fatal."

Carl muttered something incoherent.

"What was that Carl?" asked Gabriel.

"I just said it feels fatal." Aluka and Gabriel smiled. He wasn't quite as used to pain as they were.

"Your arm didn't give in then?" asked Aluka of Gabriel.

"Nope. Carl's fine, but those twigs were pretty nasty. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just like Carl, a few cuts and bruises. And you?"

"Oh yeah, I'll live."

"Well, should we stay here for the night, or should we go back to the Valerious Manor?" asked Aluka.

"Uh, just to be safe, we should stay here. Aleera and Marishka probably hiding at the moment, waiting for us to try and leave," replied Van Helsing.

"Okay." Aluka walked over to one of the few pews of the down trodden old church. Only one was long enough for a human to sleep on, so two were going to have to sleep on the floor.

"Aluka, you can take the floor, me and Carl will sleep on the floor," said Van Helsing.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor, Carl needs rest more than me."

"Thank you," said Carl, quickly scurrying over to the pew and laying down. In minutes he was asleep.

"That leaves the floor to me and you," said Aluka matter-of-factly to Van Helsing, as she took a seat.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything," said Van Helsing as he sat on the floor next to Aluka.

"You better not," she said, looking dead serious.

"I won't, I said that and trust me, it takes a lot for me to break my word," said Van Helsing, reminiscing on Frankenstein's monster, and the promise he made to him.

"Well then, goodnight," said Aluka, laying down and putting her back to Van Helsing.

"Goodnight," he whispered back.

Yey for you! No cliffie! Sorry I did so before...-smiles- I'm just like that-well, please review and I swear I won't take as long to update again!!

-the evil platypus of doom


	20. church

Chapter XX

Thanks to:

Lady Nessa, Synergy's Duality, elwen16, msj, burst-my-bubble

Thank you so much for the reviews! Homework sucks

Recap: "Goodnight," Van Helsing whispered.

He laid next to Aluka, and reminded himself of his promise, not that he would ever do anything like that in a church-

Van Helsing lay awake for a while, just basically thinking-thinking about life in general, and Aluka, who he had decided wasn't so bad to have as a partner after all. When he finally drifted off to sleep, it was at least an hour after Aluka, and even longer after Carl.

He dreamed that he was on a cloud, everything was clear, much more clear than a dream could be.

"Hello, Gabriel," said a deep bodiless voice. In normal circumstances, this would have been alarming to him, but this voice seemed smooth and calming, not fierce and threatening.

"Hello," said the dream Gabriel carelessly. Why was he here? He just wanted to sleep, he was very tired.

"How are you?" asked the voice, and Gabriel, feeling that he couldn't have lied if he had wanted to. So seeing no point in a fabrication, he answered truthfully.

"I am very tired and would like to go back to sleep." The voice laughed at this, but not mockingly, and more in appreciation.

"You speak truthfully my son. I shall let you rest soon."

"Thank you," said Gabriel's dream self. The clouds were now changing from a misty gray to a light purple, and Gabriel was sitting on them.

"There is a reason I have decided to bring you here and this is it; look in the name for your answer," said the voice evasively.

"I don't understand-"

"You will," said the voice, fading.

"No, wait, I don't understand-"said Gabriel, as the clouds began to clear from underneath him.

"You will my child-"said the voice that was no longer there.

Gabriel was confused. The clouds continued to thin, and with the voice not there, he didn't feel safe. Then he fell through the clouds and towards the earth. There were jagged mountains below him. He was going to hit them then-

Van Helsing awoke with a start, breathing heavily. What was his dream about? Was it really a dream? Who was the voice? Everything was dark, so he figured he couldn't have been asleep more than a few minutes. He turned on his side and tried to go back to sleep.

Carl woke up first the next morning, and seeing the position Aluka and Van Helsing were in, he decided to just leave them. Somehow in the night, Van Helsing's arm had gone around Aluka's waist, and her head was on his chest.

"Oh she is going to kill him," said Carl to himself as he began waling around the church. He was, after all, a friar. He had been up nearly and hour when Van Helsing started to stir. When he opened his eyes, he realized the very familiar position he and Aluka were in.

He tried to move without waking her up, but to no avail, because his other arm was under her, and trying to move that was like poking a sleeping dragon in the eye. She was going to kill him. She had made him promise not to do anything. He didn't know how he had gotten into this position, but he knew if he didn't get out of it, there would be hell to pay.

"Carl!" whispered Van Helsing urgently.

"What?" said Carl, very amused by Van Helsing's predicament.

"Help me move!"

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?!" said Van Helsing, now vaguely frantic. She was going to be awake any time now.

Aluka began to stir. She didn't open her eyes, but just re-adjusted herself on Van Helsing, making it even more difficult for him to move.

"I would-"began Carl, but they both finished, "Give up." It was only a short time after Van Helsing decided to give up that Aluka opened her eyes. But it wasn't because she had woken up on her own; it was because she had been woken up by others.

The old doors to the church burst open and illuminated Van Helsing, Carl and Aluka. Someone yelled in fury, waking Aluka up, and making Carl jump.

"How dare you filth the house of God?!" yelled a fat old man at the door, who was backed by many people.

"What?" said Aluka groggily. Then, noticing Van Helsing, sat up quickly.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?!!!!!!" she yelled, making Van Helsing wince. Some people in the crowd were watching in interest. One mother was covering the eyes of her children.

"You speak foully in the house of God!" yelled the same fat old clergy member. Aluka ignored him and looked at Van Helsing for an answer.

"Well?" she said a little quieter.

"I-I I- it was an accident?" he said, not really liking that the whole little village was looking at them.

"Accident my ass," she said, storming out of the church and over to the horses.

"Have fun walking back," yelled Aluka at Van Helsing, who had tried to stop her from leaving, as she untied his horse as well as hers and rode off with both of them.

"And that boys, is why you never upset a woman," said Carl knowledgeably to the crowd, as he walked, smiling over to the angered Van Helsing.

"She can't do that!" said Van Helsing as he watched Aluka ride off with his horse.

"Are you sure? Because it think she just did." Carl got onto his horse.

"Happy camping."

That's the end for this one! Please review! You people rock if you review! I need reviews to fuel my motivation to write! Thanks!

-the evil platypus of doom


	21. interesting encounters

Chapter xxi

Van Helsing stared after Aluka disbelievingly. She had taken his horse. He had to walk back to the bloody manor. It definitely wasn't his morning, nor apparently was it hers.

'I can't believe that she did that,' he thought. A boy in the crowd was laughing. An elderly looking woman was glaring at him. A man in the crowd was smiling. A lot of the younger girls were huddling around a grandmother looking figure, all giving him a reproachful look.

He started walking up the hill. He kicked as many rocks as possible on his way up the hill. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't done it on purpose. People get way too defensive about stuff like that, Van Helsing thought bitterly. This is stupid, he kept saying to himself. It isn't fair. Stupid prat, she couldn't just make a fool out of him.

Then he realized that she probably hates him now. 'Not cool,' he thought. 'Now she doesn't trust me. Not like she did. She has to trust me.' He frowned at the ground. Then added to his thoughts, 'She had to trust me for our _partnership_. It isn't like I really care or anything.'

A nagging voice in the back of his head contradicted his last thought, much to his dismay. Realization kicked in, and he walked a little quicker, because if she wasn't going to listen to him when he said he didn't do it on purpose, he would just have to apologize. Which wasn't exactly something he was looking forward too.

Van Helsing walked half way back to the manor before he encountered a most unusual being. It was hunched over, with white hair and it was grumbling. It heard Van Helsing approaching and turned. Gabriel stared in astonishment.

"I thought you were dead," he said to Igor.

"No, I am not that lucky," he said, trying to speed away from Van Helsing.

"If you want me to finish the job, I shall of course," he said, grabbing Igor's cloak.

"What do you want? I am not helping Dracula, because he is obviously dead. Just leave me alone," he said in a low growl.

"Be that as it may, I can still do the world a favor and rid it of this abominable being that dare stand before me."

"Still sulking about your little girlfriend I see." He shouldn't have said that, especially with Van Helsing's mood. Gabriel quickly whipped out a dagger and put it to Igor's throat.

"You will take that back and never say anything like that about Anna again. Do you hear me?"

"I shouldn't have said that," said a disgruntled Igor.

"Where are you going?" asked Van Helsing suspiciously as Igor walked on.

"To my house."

"You have a house?" said Van Helsing, eyebrow raised in question. Igor just glared at him.

"I'll follow you-to make sure you get home safely," Van Helsing lied. He really wanted to see if Igor was working with Dracula again. Plus, he had thought Igor was dead. He had been almost certain. But things happen, and Dracula had come back, so his servant came back too.

Igor looked apprehensive about letting Van Helsing follow him, but he was unarmed and didn't exactly have a choice.

"Fine." He followed Igor a short distance before arriving at a slightly broken down apartment.

"My temporary house," he said, pointing at the apartment. Van Helsing nodded and walked away. Igor had to be up to something. It was just his personality. It was who he was. It was _what he did_. Van Helsing completely forgot about the morning as he walked on, thinking about his odd encounter.

'_I could have sworn he was dead!_' thought Van Helsing, puzzled. His feet carried him to the Valerious Manor, where he found the doors to be locked. He rapped his hand hard on the door. No one came.

"Damn it," he said, frustrated, "_Carl!! Open the bloody door!!_" he yelled. Still, no answer.

"Why is he being like this? I didn't do anything to him!" said Van Helsing to him self about why Carl had not yet answered the door.

Then, much to his liking, the large front doors creaked open. Carl was there.

"Hello," said Van Helsing, walking in. Carl just nodded.

"She'd really upset, you know," said Carl, changing the subject.

"I would never know, by the way she acted," said Gabriel, his voice simply dripping in sarcasm. Carl gave him an this-isn't-the-time sort of look. Van Helsing looked down.

"You should apologize," said Carl.

"I didn't-you know I didn't!"

"Yes I know you didn't, but she doesn't, so I think that an explanation would be nice."

"Yeah, I guess. But I didn't do anything. So she has to apologize for making me walk back." Carl didn't say anything.

"Carl, she stole my horse."

"I know," he said timidly, clearly trying very hard not to take sides.

"Good, because I'm sure that you agree she should apologize if I do-"Carl remained silent once more.

"You _do _agree with me, don't you Carl?" and again Carl stayed quiet.

"I-suppose she should too," said Carl, in a hushed voice, as if wanting no one to hear him.

"I am glad that you feel that way."

"Yes-well, why don't you make your apology sooner rather than later?"

"Okay, come on. You can go back up to the library," said Van Helsing, walking with Carl up the stairs and thinking about how he would apologize.

Thank you, for the reviews everyone! Please review! I love reviews btw, in case you didn't quite get that! Sorry that this chappie was a tad short, but i shall update quickly this time!

-the evil platypus of doom


	22. apology?

Chapter XXII

How in the world was Van Helsing supposed to apologize? What was he supposed to say? Gabriel was racking his brain for the answer as he climbed the stairs to the library. He was not paying attention to where he was going, so when Carl walked into the library, he followed.

Most unfortunately, Aluka was in there. There was negative energy amongst them as Van Helsing grabbed a book. He nervously smiled at her, and she tossed her book aside and left, slamming the door on the way out, making Carl, who was already deeply immersed in a book, jump.

"What did you do this time?" asked Carl of Van Helsing, in a slightly weary way.

"I didn't do anything! I just smiled!"

"You have so much to learn about women."

"And how would you know?"

"I read," he said, using the one question that answers all. Van Helsing glared.

"Fine then, one who knows and reads all, do tell what I did wrong."

"I shall," Carl said, looking superior as he got up and readied himself as to teach a lesson in school. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. _Carl is taking this way, way too seriously. I just have to apologize. No lecture needed, _Van Helsing thought.

Carl cleared his throat and began to talk.

"A woman is very complex. Women have many more emotions than us men." Van Helsing looked skeptical.

"Uh huh," he said.

"Let me explain. Women have a ton of emotions. They also feel these emotions much more strongly than men. Men have only a few emotions. That is just how things are. Probably for a good reason. Men are too simple too handle more than one emotion at a time."

"So, explain to me again what I did wrong?" asked Van Helsing, looking slightly overwhelmed.

"You showed no care."

"...?"

"You acted like nothing happened."

"...?!"

"You came in here all nonchalant and smiling."

"...so...? Is it suddenly against the law to look happy?"

"Remember how itold you to apologize sooner rather than later?"

"Yes..."

"Well, that should have been the first thing on your list, not smiling while just _thinking _about apologizing."

"Curse you for knowing too much for your own good," said Van Helsing, looking slightly miserable.

"So, Gabriel, I hope you enjoyed your lesson on the complex soul of a woman."

"Yeah, I learned about how I screwed up, something I really need right now."

"Well, you can rest easy once you have apologized."

"Okay fine, I'll just get it over with then."

Van Helsing waked out of the library and into his room to ponder what to say. This was pathetic. He was going to be forced to apologize. For something he hadn't really done. On purpose...he had been asleep...and it was cold...and there wasn't exactly a blanket, and body heat was _like _a blanket...

Gabriel Van Helsing was well known, whether it be from him being famous or infamous. He was still known. And it was for destroying evil. Not being a coward in the face of apology. But he still would apologize. He just wasn't exactly used to apologies...and therefore not good at saying them.

After a long while of hard thinking, Van Helsing was prepared to go and apologize. He paced in front of Aluka's door for a long time, muttering different things to himself. Carl was having a hard time containing himself when he saw this. He did a nose laugh, and was returned with a look of pure malevolence from Van Helsing.

Feeling that he was finally prepared, Van Helsing knocked on the door. She didn't answer. He knocked again. Still, there was no answer.

"Aluka!" There was no response.

"Listen, I have to talk to you," said Van Helsing.

"I'm sorry," he said. There was a long pause.

"Come on, just let me in! I'm sorry about what happened at the church, okay?"

"Can you just open the door?"

"Please?" He knocked again. There was once again no reply.

"Please will you answer the door?" He was getting frustrated. Couldn't she at least open the door.

"I'm coming in, since you seem impaired of opening the door yourself," Gabriel said, now, incredibly annoyed. He opened the door. And no one was there.

Hehe. Don't hate me. I shall try and update soon. Conflicts every day...acting, volleyball, homework, homework....and I'm sure all of u know what it is like. Please o please review!!!!

-the evil platypus of doom


	23. where she is

Chapter XXIII

Wow! i got a lot of reviews! Thank you all for the reviews! i am sorry it took forever to update, but my computer was screwing and wouldn't let me upload the chapter for like, ever...so here it is now!

What was going on? Where was Aluka?

"Come on Aluka, this is stupid," said Van Helsing angrily, thinking that perhaps she was just hiding from him. There was no response.

"Aluka, are you in here? Because if you are, this isn't funny, I'm trying to apologize," said Van Helsing, slightly goaded that after forcing himself against better judgment to apologize, she was playing a joke on him.

"Okay, fine, if you are going to be like that," said Van Helsing leaving. He slammed the door, and went up to the library, fuming. Noticing this, and slightly worried, Carl decided to speak.

"Um, how did it go?" asked Carl, quietly.

"It didn't 'go'. She was in there ignoring me. I don't care anymore," said Gabriel, looking tired and somewhat defeated in his armchair.

"I see. I wonder why she was hiding from you?" mused Carl aloud.

"Yeah, me too," whispered Van Helsing, in deep thought.

"I mean, I never heard her go back in her room." Van Helsing turned and looked at Carl after this comment.

"What do you mean?" he said slowly, the anger he had felt earlier slowly ebbing into slight concern.

"I mean, a while back, when you were in your room, brooding (Van Helsing gave him a dirty look)-uh, _thinking_, Aluka told me she was going for a ride." Carl didn't exactly see the facts in what he had just said, and was alarmed when Van Helsing nearly ran out of the room.

"Oh, this is not good, very not good," Van Helsing was muttering to himself under his breath as he rushed to Aluka's room, kicking the door open in his haste.

"Aluka, are you in here?! Answer me now if you are!!" He waited to see if there would be response. After a moment of waiting, in which Carl came rushing in, there was no reply.

"Oh damn it. Carl, why didn't you tell me you didn't remember her coming back?" Carl looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," and he looked like he was sincere. Van Helsing frowned.

"Okay then Carl, oh forgetful one-," Carl looked down, "Where is she then?"

"I do---not know," Carl said, also frowning.

There was a pause in which both Carl and Van Helsing were thinking of where she could be. True, Gabriel wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing her again, but it wasn't as if he wanted her to be dead. And noting how this particular area of the world was, death was something that you could most likely find on the street corners.

Aluka didn't know where she was. She had gone for a ride, trying to avoid Gabriel. No. Van Helsing. She was stupid to think he would keep his promise. 'Men are so dishonest,' she thought, as she left the Valerious Manor on horseback.

She had ridden through the town, and onto a path in the woods, not intending got be out more than an hour. How very wrong she was. Aluka would definitely be out more that an hour.

She had stopped near the graveyard, noticing that it was getting dark, and decided to go back up to the Manor. Until something collided hard with the side of her head. She screamed in pain, as what felt like claws ripped at her back. It was claws, and the claws belonged to a werewolf.

"How stupid can I be? Being out on a full moon!" she thought to herself. It was a full moon, and she should have been more cautious and gone back to the manor sooner. She hadn't even been armed very well before she left. She tried to reach for any weapons she might have, but was found wanting.

"Oh shit!," she screamed, flying through the air as the werewolf tossed her, and she banged her head against a tree, knocking her out completely. She woke up alone, and didn't remember where she was, or how she had got there...

Van Helsing was in the armory, stocking up on weapons to take on any beast. He grabbed stakes, silver, a few crucifixes, and the other normal array of items, including, of course, his trusty crossbow. He had to find Aluka, no matter how dangerous going out on a full moon would be. It was probably worse for her already, anyways.

Van Helsing left fully armed, with Carl behind him.

"Think she's okay?" asked Carl quietly. There was a slight pause.

"Yeah. She knows how to handle things like this." _Well, at least, I think she does,_ thought Van Helsing as he mounted his horse. They rode on a trail and through a town. Van Helsing was approaching the cemetery, cautiously, when he heard something.

"Oh shit!" someone screamed. Not someone, Aluka.

Van Helsing rode forward, and saw Aluka knocked out on the ground, a werewolf hovering over her. He took out his gun, with silver bullets, and as he aimed, Carl sneezed. The werewolf looked their direction, but did not attack them. It did quite the opposite, and ran in the different direction, Aluka's jacket in its mouth.

Then Gabriel got it. It was working for Dracula. The werewolves were once again in league with him. He groaned audibly, not particularly pleased with this realization. But he couldn't let Aluka just be taken to Dracula. It would definitely mean her death.

Please oh please review! Reviews make me o so happee!

-the evil platypus of doom


	24. an authors apology

Author's note of apology

I cant update cuz my computer had to be taken to the shop cuz something is wrong with the hard drive

I dunno when I'll get it back, but I'll update when I do

Please have patience!!!

Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!

-the evil platypus of doom


	25. oh aluka, where art thou

im soooooo (etc. etc.) sorrry about the technical difficulties!

They fixed my computer, but it took them like, ever, and it cost way more than it was worth.

Thanks for ur patience and the reviews! You guys rock!

Aluka's pov

Not knowing where you are when you wake up is one of the scariest things that can possibly happen. And that was exactly what Aluka was experiencing right now.

She opened her eyes and sat up, but as she did, she felt a searing pain in the back of her head. She clasped her hand to it and winced. Her memory flooded back, and she deduced that it was from where she had been knocked out.

Aluka looked around the room she was in, and was surprised at what she saw. She was sitting on a lavishly decorated bed, with deep blood red sheets and pillows. There was a window next to the bed, and she looked out it and saw only darkness.

She hadn't been out long, and whoever had taken her was awake and most likely waiting for her.

'Where am I?' she thought as she stood up and walked around the high ceiling room.

There was also a squishy armchair with a small table next to it, and a fireplace, with a layer of dust that clearly stated it hadn't been used for a very long time.

Aluka walked to the door, and was surprised when, before she even touched the door knob, it opened from the other side.

Van Helsing's pov

He followed the werewolf as it ran off, in close pursuit. It wasn't acting normally. Why did it want Aluka anyways?

Carl was right behind Van Helsing, following Gabriel out of pure loyalty and friendship.

"Carl!" Van Helsing yelled from atop his horse.

"Yes?" asked Carl, not looking at Van Helsing, concentrating hard on simply staying on the horse, which was now at the height of its speed.

"Take the left side of the werewolf! I'll take the right!" As Carl nodded, however, the forest came to a close, and the horses were forced to stop abruptly, while the werewolf couldn't be seen.

Aluka's pov

The mysterious door-opener walked into the room. As the door closed, and when she saw who it was, she felt the blood drain from her face.

Dracula stood before her, smiling wickedly; looking annoying pleased with him self.

"Dracula," uttered Aluka, barely louder than a whisper, but it was all Dracula needed.

"Yes, Aluka Tirana." She did a double take at Dracula knowing her name. He smirked at her look of terror and befuddlement. She quickly put her eyes to the floor, since eye contact was key in his mind control.

"And I know your last name as well, my dear." He continued to smirk as the look of horror increased on her downward face.

_No one knows my _real _last name_....she thought, confused. She regained composure, and attempted to arrange her face in a way so she did not look the least bit afraid.

"I know that no one knows your last name." Dracula chuckled as Aluka looked at him, her slight surprise showing through the mask she was trying wear so Dracula could not see her emotions.

"I know what you are thinking," he said, clearly very pleased with inflicting so much fear into her, in just the first moments of meeting.

"I know you know what I'm thinking," Aluka said, coolly. Dracula's face fell slightly at this, but he still looked smug.

"Oh. No matter, really. And with you, I now have the key."

"The key to what?" Aluka asked inquisitively.

"The key to life."

"No, Frankenstein's Creation was destroyed not long ago."

"The Devil has told me of another way."

"Is that so?"

"Indubitably."

"I'll leave you to that," she said, with a fruitless attempt to walk away from him.

"I don't believe you will be going anywhere out of here sometime soon."

"Um...please?" she said, knowing that this was absolutely pointless.

"No."

"And why is that?" she asked, slightly irritated that Dracula was still looking provokingly calm and smug. He clicked his tongue.

"So snappish. That is a very bad habit. Especially around me, when I am in a bad mood."

"Well, I will never have the misfortune of meeting you in a bad mood!" she said, lifting up a crucifix from inside her jacket pocket. Dracula screeched and grabbed it as it burned. Aluka dropped it, as did Dracula. He smiled coldly as Aluka realized that it hadn't worked.

"Tonight is your lucky night, as I now am in a very foul temper. You really shouldn't have done that, especially since we will be spending so much time together." Aluka quirked her eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. Dracula never answered her, he just lifter her chin and made her look into his eyes, and since her brain was unprepared, it was easily put under Dracula's control, and her fear died away.

Van Helsing's pov

He rode his horse around the edge of the woods, but the werewolf, wherever it had gone had left no tracks. Thunder was heard overhead, and it began to drizzle, and then in a surprisingly quick time, it began pouring.

"Aluka, where are you?" Gabriel asked himself quietly.

That is it for this one. If I finish my project, I will update near the beginning of the week, to make up for the long time I didn't have a chapter. Sorry again, but thanks for waiting patiently!

Please o please review

-the evil platypus of doom


	26. damn dracula

(the long awaited) Chapter xxv

Aluka's pov

The world was floating. Nothing was real. She was in pure bliss. She drifted along, not thinking, like in an unfocused dream. Then her cerebral qualities began to kick in.

Why am I just floating along? she asked herself. Aluka tried to shake off the feeling, but to no effect. She was being led by the most wonderful man in the world. He was her master.

What? No one is my master, she thought. _Yes,_ a little voice in her head said, _you do have a master. I am your master._

Aluka turned to see this "master", and screamed. This had to be a bad nightmare or a horribly not funny joke someone was playing on her. Much to her dismay, however, the scream shook her out of the trance she was in.

Memories and thoughts came rushing back. She began to regain her sense of self. Aluka surveyed her surroundings. She was in a larger room than the one Dracula had put her in previously. It had a large wardrobe, and a squishy looking divan. When Aluka looked down, she was not surprised to see her hands shaking and whiter than could possibly be normal.

She continued to be surprised when she realized the clothing she was in was not her own. She looked up at Dracula, who was smiling smugly, with a look of self-satisfaction.

"Did you- I mean, you know, like _do _anything to me?" she asked him quietly, not sure if she wanted to know the response.

"Not yet."

Van Helsing's pov

Time seemed unreal to Van Helsing. He did not know how long he had been looking for her. Carl was pleading with him to give it up for tonight and continue in the morning.

But he couldn't just stop.

The rain pounded down as he rode through out the woods, riding over places he had surely been before. She had to be here, lurking just out of sight. She just _had_ to.

"Van Helsing! Please, _please_ can we search in the morning?" Carl asked.

Van Helsing did not respond, and Carl took that as a no. At least for the moment, anyways.

Aluka's pov

For the first time in her life, Aluka did not know what to do. She was stuck. Everything was at a standstill. And she was with Dracula. She put her hand to her neck, where she kept her cross necklace. It wasn't there. And now she had no protection whatsoever against Dracula.

_This is just great_, she thought.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Dracula responded. Aluka rolled her eyes, having temporarily forgotten his supernatural powers. She decided that talking would at least add a few minutes to her life, which she thought would certainly come to an end any minute.

"So…" she started.

"Yes?" said Dracula, staring at her with his cold eyes.

"Um, why me?"

"It's really rather simple. You are the key," he said elusively, walking towards her.

"The key to what?" she said, stepping away from him. He only stepped closer to her.

"Why, the key to all," he replied, putting his hand to her cheek, and caressing it slowly. Aluka was lost in his touch, no longer in control of her thoughts. He leaned in to kiss her, and as their lips touched, Aluka regained herself. She struggled against him, but to no avail. His tongue entered her mouth, and she screamed into his. Then she did the only thing she could think of, kicked him where it hurts. This was effective, and he broke the kiss.

Aluka was breathing hard, and tears were rolling down her face. Dracula was looking both irritated and smug. Aluka walked over to him, raised her hand and slapped her. He was giving her a very dirty look.

"Damn you, Dracula." Dracula glared at her, and in turn slapped her back. She did not, however, just shake it off. Aluka flew through the room, and hit the wall on the far side of Dracula.

"You will join me for dinner," was the last thing she heard before losing consciousness.

Van Helsing's pov

Van Helsing was starting to think that it was hopeless. He was ready to turn in for the night.

"Why is it Carl, that every woman I meet is lost to Dracula and his evil?" he asked, sadly.

"That isn't true Van Helsing," said Carl, but without any real conviction.

"Yes it is," said Van Helsing miserably, "Let's just go back and search in the morning."

"Van Helsing, are you sure?" asked Carl, amazed that Gabriel had decided to turn in so quickly.

"Yes. Let's go." As they began to ride their horses back through town, Carl noticed something shiny, like a piece of jewelry, and was about to stop, but rode on.

When they arrived back at the manor, Van Helsing slept, while Carl wondered whether or not he should have stopped for the object that, now that he thought about it, had a vague resemblance to Aluka's necklace.

Okay, that is the end, but I promise that updates will be coming sooner! Thanks for hanging in there! You guys rock, so please review!

-the evil platypus of doom


	27. the castle on the hill

Chapter xxvi

I am sooooo sorry I took a _very _long time to get this one out. I do have plausible reasons why it took so long, but I shall not bore you with those, so instead let's move along to the next chappie!

Aluka was in Dracula's chambers. It was dark, and hard to make out the body shapes. She was laying in a corner, seemingly unconscious, a pained expression on her face, her head lolling to one side. She could barely remember where she was or why she was there. And then so realizing, jerked awake nervously.

Everything came rushing back to her and she stood up. As she did, she felt a searing pain in her head.

_Note to self, do not do anything Dracula can do in a stronger and more painful manner_, she thought, remembering previous events.

She groaned, and took in her surroundings. Aluka looked over at the beautifully adorned bed and noticed a lovely dress sitting on it. It was crimson and black, with a beads running from the bottom to about midway. It had flowing sleeves that hung off the shoulders. In short, it was beautiful, and must have cost a lot of money for whoever had bought it.

And with that, Aluka remembered _why _she was given the dress and her initial excitement that this dress was there for her was lost. She frowned, and was thinking of an escape when someone rudely burst into her door.

"How lucky am I, that the person I _least_ want appears at a time of trial and confusion in my life," she stated glumly as Dracula waked through the door.

He clicked his tongue in an annoying manner.

"So rude, my love, I think that it is in your best interest to stop these things."

"You think or you know?" asked Aluka in a smart aleck way.

"You do not pick up on things quickly, do you?" said Dracula coldly as his eyes both quickly flared an unholy blue. Aluka was going to say something but then decided not too.

"I take that back. You do learn quickly," said Dracula with a coy smile. In her absence of words, Aluka glared daggers at him. Dracula's smile left.

"I expect you to wear this to dinner. I shall be there to accompany you in one half of an hour. Do not be late." Aluka was about to respond when he swiftly left and slammed the door behind him. She rolled her eyes in frustration.

Van Helsing's pov

Van Helsing slept an hour or so before being awakened by the harsh rain. It was still the night, the night that seemed to have lasted an eternity. Carl had never gone to sleep, and had instead found comfort in the library.

He left his room and went up to the library, distraught and confused.

"Carl, I can't sleep," said Gabriel monotonously when he reached the library, because he knew that Carl would choose the library over sleep.

"Really? I couldn't tell," he replied.

"Thanks for that bit of sarcasm, because, you know, I really needed it right now."

"Sorry…" mumbled Carl under his breath, intent on the book he was reading.

All of the sudden, screams were heard from below them. Not really of pain, but more of surprise and fear. Van Helsing raised an eyebrow at Carl.

"Something's awry," he said.

"Indeed," replied Carl.

On the streets of the small village below the Valerious Manor, pandemonium ran rampant. People were screaming, and children were crying.

"What the hell is going on down there?" asked Van Helsing, rising in irritation.

"I do not know," replied Carl, also getting up and looking out the library window, "Should we check it out?"

"Probably," replied Van Helsing glumly. They exited the manor and went to the village on horseback, ever wary of their surroundings as not to have a repeat of earlier in the night.

As they reached the village, the constant yells of fear could still be heard. Van Helsing walked up to a villager, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"What's going on?"

"The hill, my lord, look upon it!" he yelped in fear. He did. On it was a dark castle with lights coming from the few windows there were.

"Yes, I see, and how is this terribly astounding?"

"Do you not know who once lingered there, my lord?" said the villager in shock. Van Helsing gave him a look that clearly stated he did not know.

"Dracula and his brides," he said in scarcely a whisper.

"Yes but why is it so frightening now?"

"Because something moves in it, he has returned." Van Helsing was not expecting this.

"Come now, some lights on in a castle does not mean that Dracula has indeed returned," said Van Helsing, trying to push the thought of Dracula away from the villager's mind.

"That is not all, my lord. A woman, aged twenty-seven was found murdered tonight, with nothing to show for it but two bites in her neck. He has returned."

Reviews fuel my imagination, hence making chapters come out faster! Thanks to all my reviewers from last time! You guys are what keep me going!

the evil platypus of doom


	28. finally

_This is not good_, thought Van Helsing as he looked into the fearful eyes of the villager. He had not expected the village to learn of Dracula's return so quickly. Van Helsing had actually thought that Dracula would want to keep a low profile, and he saw this new death as a sign. Turning to Carl, he spoke.

"Carl, Dracula is saying something. I don't think he would have this happen if it did not mean something." Carl thought for a moment and then replied.

"I agree, Van Helsing. But I think the question is, what is he trying to tell us?" There was silence as they thought.

"Boy, may we see the body of the victim?" asked Van Helsing.

"No, my lord," said the villager softly, looking down. Van Helsing exchanged glances with Carl.

"And why is that?" he asked quizzically.

"Because she has already been buried. Her burial was just yesterday." Van Helsing looked grimly towards the cemetery.

"Well she is no good, then," said Carl, looking hesitantly up at Van Helsing, who had an odd look in his eye.

"You speak truth, Carl. Thank you for your assistance," added Van Helsing to the villager, tossing him a coin. As they left the scrambling and anxious villagers, Carl began to sort things out.

"I think that we will have to question this town healer. How did she know it was a vampire attack?" stated Carl.

"Carl, this is not the first time in their history that they have encountered vampires," said Van Helsing in a way that made Carl feel very dumb.

"Oh yes, of course."

"There is no need to question her. I think that Dracula just needed to let us know that he has her," said Van Helsing, in his true thoughts. "As if that was in question," he added glumly.

"Van Helsing, I think that now we should be looking for her, instead of brooding," said Carl who was quickly given a glare from Van Helsing.

"Yes, but where would they be? He would be daft to go back to his castle."

"I think that now it is our only hope."

Aluka's pov

Aluka was having "dinner" with Dracula. The problem was, neither of them was eating. Aluka was not because she did not trust the food Dracula had provided, and Dracula instead of eating was just drinking a glass full of what looked like wine, but Aluka knew as blood. He was sitting there, just staring at her in a sly, evil, and conniving way. She was glaring back at him, constantly looking around at the many small and ugly guards.

"So," said Dracula, "How are you enjoying your stay at my home?"

"I'd say its rather, um, interesting," said Aluka cautiously, though still glaring at him and never letting her guard down.

"Oh, tut tut, I would have expected more than that. I daresay it is a tad fancier than the Valerious Manor." He caught her off guard.

"How…? What…?" she began, looking for words that would explain her shock and confusion.

"You take me for a fool, Miss Tirana. Yes I know your middle name,"he added at the second shocked look on her face.

"There are two people on this world that know that Tirana is not my last name, and rather my middle. You are not one of these two," she said in a hushed manner, not really wanting to know how Dracula knew what he did.

"Once again, you underestimate my powers and connections. I know more than you will ever care to hear. I live for all time. I have read every book, and I am close to Lucifer himself. From here, your shock can only grow." Aluka did not respond or know what to say.

"You have much fear, my love."

"As well I should," Aluka almost interrupted.

"Why should you fear me?" said Dracula innocently with a small smile that did not reach his cold eyes.

"I think a more fitting question is: Why shouldn't I fear you?"

"Well stated, my love." Aluka looked revolted. The fact that Dracula was not taking any action to dispose of her scared her almost as much as if he had put a werewolf on her.

Van Helsing's pov

Van Helsing was shocked that once inside Castle Dracula undetected that Aluka could possibly be there. He walked cautiously with a shaking Carl by his side, crossbow out. The lack of guarding was incredible. As they walked on a balcony over looking a huge dining area, Van Helsing spotted her.

Dracula was at the head of the table, back to the balcony, and Aluka was sitting next to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them.

Aluka's pov

Aluka saw Van Helsing and Carl on the balcony just by luck with her peripheral vision.

"Um, I um, have to get something from my room, and I'll um be right back," Aluka stammered quickly getting up to leave.

"I shall have on of my servants get it for you," said Dracula coolly.

"No, thanks, I'd rather get it myself," she said skittering off.

"Van Helsing and his little side kick can wait," said Dracula not even looking up at her. She began to run in the opposite direction to the door that served as an exit. Dracula stood and watched her struggle with it. He had had it locked. Dracula turned.

"Hello Gabriel. It was so nice of you to drop by. I am sorry, but I shall have to detain your friend a little bit longer. I am not sure you will see her again," he said with an emulation of sadness and sympathy.

Without warning there was a huge crash as the window in the dining area broke and Aluka could not be seen. Van Helsing and Carl ran along the balcony and were in shock when Dracula did not come after them. They took one of the castles passages to the river beneath it to find Aluka shivering in a completely soaked dress.

Van Helsing ran over to her and without hesitation pulled her into a passionate kiss. Carl began whistling as Aluka pulled away slowly.

"I-I'm sorry, I just, um, I thought that, well, sorry," Van Helsing murmured, looking down. Aluka smiled.

"I never said I had a problem with that," and pulled him back to her as Carl continued to whistle.

Thank you all for being patient. I have been unreasonably busy since about January 1st this year and I just found time this summer to update at last. Thank you for the reviews that reminded me to continue. I luv ya all!


End file.
